WARRIORS HAWKS LOVE 2 DARKSUNSHINE
by Arianna Flamepelt
Summary: a time of change is coming. darkness is beginning to rise in the hearts of clan cats. the prophiceied have come. strive battles and Betrayal is threatening to dismantle the warrior code. all the young cats strength will be needed if they are to survive Follows events from the Sight to Sunrise, best I can.:) mixed with ideas of my own:) FINAL! ATTEMPT ENJOY
1. PROLOGUE

_A/N HELLO CLANMATES OR ANYBODY WHO WILL READ THIS. PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THIS IS THE FINAL ATTEMPT AT THIS BOOK. IVE TRIED BEFORE BUT NOW IM DONE. THIS VERSION IS A RESEST OF SORTS WITH A LOT OF MY OWN IDEALS BUT STILL FOLLOWS THE +KEY+ PLOT POINTS OF PO3. I TOOK THE PARTS OF PREVS ATEMPTS AND WOVE THEM IN TO THIS RESTART. NOW ITS DUEL Posted on Wattpad as I started it on their first. username Silverwoodstar. this story will be or is being posted on both sites. now I hope that you unkown peoples of the internet injoy my "New" book. thank you_

Prologue

The silver light of the moon shown down on the Thunderclan camp as  
Hawkfrost passed outside the nursery, his fur fluffed as he heard the cries of his mate Leafpool. This is just as nerve wracking as before when Flashstorm and Earthflight had been born last Greenleaf. Hawkfrost paused gazing at Stormstar who looked at him kindly before coming over and sitting with him.  
With a sigh Hawkfrost, looked down at his paws. Stormstar laid his tail on the warriors back.  
"I'm sorry, this must be hard for you, after you lost your first litter of kits to the storms of Greenleaf, but this time it will be different I know It.,"  
Hawkfrost blinked. "Thank you Stormstar, I'm glad that even though they died as kits you gave them names of warriors,"  
Stormstar nodded. His gaze traveled to his mate Squirrelflight, I know he is thinking about his own failed fatherhood, my heart is sad for her. To loose her kits before they were even born, that's sad.  
Cinderpelt emerged from the birthing den with a tired look, on her muzzle.  
She called to her Apprentice Honeypaw. They approached Hawkfrost and Stormstar.  
She dipped her head to the leader then turned to face Hawkfrost, her eyes shining, "four kits two toms; two she cat." Hawkfrost felt like he would burst with pride, then Cinder pelt spoke again, "she has no milk for four kits."  
Stormstar frowned, "what do you mean we separate them? Give them to other clans? Cinderpelt these are Thunderclan's kits!"  
Hawkfrost bushes his tail and bared his teeth, snarling at the Med cat. Just then  
A vision flashed into Hawkfrost's mind a dark storm was coming over the clans, cats bled and died it was chaos. Then a voice gave Hawkfrost a prophecy:  
 _There will be three kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws, but a fourth will be found to defeat the darkness that lasts forever._  
Hawkfrost knew what had to be done his kits must go to each clan for only then can they save them. A time of darkness is coming, we must be ready.  
Hawk frost turned away from the medicine cat and Stormstar.  
"Thank you Stormstar for letting Leaf pool kit here,"  
 _Why are we to send the kits away. Silverfrost appeared to him._  
 _"Trust Starclan,_  
 _from pools of frost four heroes' will rise with gifts from the ancients to defeat the darkness that last forever._  
Beware of three of darkness, remember the Tiger never stops hunting."  
SILVERFROST vanished.  
Left with a swirling mind Hawkfrost turned away from Stormstar eyes glittering with anger. Cinderpelt watched him with narrowed eyes.  
"A time of change is coming for all of us," she murmured as she to depart to her den.


	2. CHAPTER ONE LEAFPOOL HAWKFROST

Chapter 1 Leafpool Hawkfrost

A/N DECIDED TO REPOST. I'm trying to write this. Just have patience please :) this is my final attempt to write book 2. I've tried since 2013 after I finish hawks love. Updates may be or possibly will be slow. I hope to make this work. :) love all who read my work :)

*LEAF POOL POV*

Silver moonlit trickled into the starlit pool. LEAFPOOL stood with Cinderpelt. Their gaze dawn to the water.  
Cinderpelt looked at her former student, "I'm glad you're back for now," she purred and pressed her flank against Leafpool's.  
The light tabby she cat looked hard at the pool her gaze dark with worries. "I hope Starclan is right to do this to my kits!" She curled her upper lip exposing her teeth. Cinderpelt placed her tail on her friends rising fur trying to cool her anger.  
"We know not the ways of Starclan only that we must obey them." Leafpool grunted but turned back to the Moonpool.  
\- Hawkfrost pov-  
Hawkfrost watched the entrance to the thorn tunnel awaiting Leafpool's return. He glanced at the warriors den as the workers helped to fix it after the harsh storm tore it up.  
 _I hope Starclan has a word on this new threat._ The gathering was still always off so having discussions with the other clans was off for now.  
His fur prickled he scented the air drawing in the scent of the woods, a faint scent of Fox reached him and he growled. For 1 whole moon they have battled the foxes. But to no avail they killed too swiftly. Cats in all the clans have lost cats. For now the clans have driven the foxes back. _But it's only a matter of time before they come back._ He awaits his mates return with news of a plan to defeat these foxes.  
Just then a scent reached his muzzle, a sweet milk scent of a Queen. Hawkfrost was puzzled, what queen would be out at this time?  
The thorn tunnel quivered as cats came into the hollow, Brightheart led the patrol of cats into the hollow, stopping by Stormstar's den.  
I came over to the one eyed warrior with my tail tip lashing, I wonder who this unknown she-cat is her scent is familiar but one I would know directly. She is pretty old but also heavy with kits.  
I come and sit besides her looking her up and down. She is a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws, soft fur and a thick tail. She has green eyes. But her fur is dirty and her eyes dull. The slight swell of her belly says she is with kits.  
I give her a good sniff curling my lip at her stench.  
"What is your name kitty pet?" I growl at her.  
She held her head high her ears pricked as she stared at me. I cocked my head and flatten my fur.  
She narrowed her eyes, the coldness in them made me shudder.  
"Princess,"

Leaf pool was scared for her offspring. Starclan was silent on their future but one thing was clear Sky clan has a secret: Darkus, that rogue who followed them but so far he is making no move yet to attack. Content with the Twoleg horse barn, after killing the cats there.  
She shook her head and sighed letting the scents of Starclan bathed her tongue. Cinderpelt was talking with Firestar.  
He green eyes dark with worry.  
She pricked her ears and made her way to her father.  
Her father was lean and healthy for a dead cat that is.  
"Beware, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Darkness is coming. Beware of one who can see but yet is blind, one who fights but is injured. One who hears but is deaf. Grey, black and yellow take heed of these signs for when you see them the end of the clans is near and the rise of Chosen are coming."  
Leaf pool stared hard at her father what is he trying say?  
"Father what are we to do about the foxes? We have lost many warriors even from other clans."  
Firestar narrowed his eyes at her and with a jerk of his head turned away. "Father!" Leafpool cried. Cinderpelt placed her tail on her shoulders, "Bluestar, wanted him, as for our problems we will have to solve them ourselves."  
The words faded as did Starclan, Leaf pool awoke with more questions then she had answers.  
She gazed back at the stars looking for the four that burns the brighter than others. Seeing them Leafpool felt stronger, she stalked forth with her head high looking forward to seeing her mate Hawkfrost.


	3. chapter2 shadowclan baypaw Tawnypelt

Chapter 2 Tawnypelt Baypaw

Shadowclan Tawnypelt

The moonlight filtered down into the pines of Shadowclan as two cats stalked the midnight prey. The she cat a white with orange tips on her ears, legs and tail; she looked around as they waited for the prey.

Tawnypelt looked at her apprentice with narrowed eyes. "Now we have practiced on your powers to hunt I want you to use them in a fight. Baypaw one day you will be in a battle and you need to master your Powers over your element."

Tawnypelt looked around the clearing her gaze sharp as she scanned for other cats.

"Summon the ice to your claws, Baypaw."

She saw her apprentice, frowned her cold blue eyes narrowed. With a sigh Tawnypelt placed her tail, stifling a shiver at her cold touch. She would see tis cat into a warrior her clan could be proud of.

"Don't worry about me, my dear," she stepped away from the she cat.

+Baypaw

I shake my fur and give my tail a sharp twitch. I can feel the coldness spread to my white, claws. They glow blue; I send more of my Ice to them. Can I really attack my Mentor?

"Baypaw do it!" Tawnypelt snarls at me teeth bared, ears flat she lunged at me! With a squeal I fall back taking a blow to the face, my blood trickles out now anger flashes into me. With a yowl I leap at her. My claws flash out as I rake them on her side sending ice onto her fur, ice raced down her leg onto the ground freezing her in place.  
Tawny pelt yelped as the coldness seeped into her golden brown fur. With a hiss she jerked her paw from the ice. Leaping forward she sliced her paw down at Baypaw, whom dodged the blow.  
 _I have to be faster, can I send my ice after the enemy?_ Baypaw stared at tawny pelt her gaze hard as she leaped to her paws claws outstretched, her claws glowed blue, ice stream shot from them. Tawny pelt tried to dodge the ice but Baypaw, turned in front of her clawing her ear. Landing the blow rattled Baypaw The ice in tawny pelt fur melted as Baypaw lost her focus, a snarl; she flipped her apprentice onto her back teeth bared in her face.  
"What are you doing, you're supposed to be fighting with your ice not use it to freeze an opponent! For as soon as you lose focus it melts and they can escape!"  
Tawny pelt backed off of Baypaw, the ginger and white she cat looked down at her paws. Her ears flat with burning anger. She looked up. Then she pounced, ice surging from her claws, with a yowl the orange-white she cat lashed her tail, sending an arc of ice to surround her mentor. Clawing Tawnypelt, Baypaw froze clumps of fur and tore clumps out. She scented blood. She saw a nick in Tawnypelt ear, blood flowed from the wound, and she felt bad for hurting her mentor. She paused in her attack; she sent a brief stream of ice to her mentors wound.  
TAWNYPELT, SNARLED at her, "What are you doing? "  
"I want to heal you; I don't want you hurt,"  
"Bloody Starclan, your training to be a warrior not a med cat. Get your head in the game or you will loose it in battle!"  
Tawnypelt turned away from Baypaw. Baypaw snarled, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight. With a howl she sent a wave of ice to her mentor, Tawnypelt tried to jump into the air to avoid the attack but failed. The ice engulfed her. Tawnypelt was frozen solid! Shock choked Baypaw, _how do I reverse this!_  
Then a white cat glowed beside her. She turned to look at the cat only to see stars in its fur.  
My name is Icestar. Breathe little cat, calm your mind, your angry at her so be calm and the ice will melt. Baypaw _froze her ears pricked._  
The glowing white she cat sat beside her licking her left paw as if she is waiting for Baypaw to do something.  
 _Think Baypaw. I got it!_  
She cleared her mind of her anger and fear. She thought of warm sunshine and slowly the ice melted. Tawny pelt lay in a soggy heap. Her eyes closed.  
Fear coursed through Baypaw at the thought of her mentor dead.  
She looked around for Icestar. The other cat was gone, only her scent remained, a cold scent of pines like Shadowclan. _Could Icestar have once ruled Shadowclan?_  
Baypaw shook her mind from those thoughts to focus in her mentor. She pressed a paw on her flank feeling to any sign of life, she pawed harder on the she cat when she felt a ripple roll on her belly. _Odd that felt like a kit kick! Stunned she felt again. Yes,_ Tawnypelt is with kits! Happy for the new life growing inside, she tried even harder to get Tawnypelt to rise.  
"Come on! Get up!" She hissed to her. Finally after what seemed like ages Tawnypelt rose to her paws.  
She licked her fur shaking each paw in turn. Her gaze bright she purred. "Very good Baypaw. Let's go hunting now,"  
Pride swelled in Baypaw. At least for now she had control of her ice.  
They padded into the forest; the shadows seemed to close in about Baypaw. Even though she was born here this place has never really felt like home. Sure the scent of the pine, oak and birch brought comfort for a short time she liked it better when the trees held less shadows. They reached a small clearing; hopping unaware was a red bird. Its Blood red feathers shining against the short cropped green grasses. Baypaw studied the bird with her head tilted to the side. _That birds eyes are blue! She_ flicked her tail at her Mentor.

"Look, at that bird's eyes. They are blue not black!" she hissed into Tawny pelt's ear. The Shadowclan she-cat paused in her stalking of the bird, with an annoyed look on her muzzle. She glared at Baypaw. "I don't care what color that bird is! It could be a Rainbow eyed for all I don't care, its prey Baypaw." she crouched as she started her stalking.

"NO!" Baypaw leaped in to Tawnypelt's path of the bird, knowingly that the bird would fly away.

It did not. The bird stood there watching them not even trying to save its self. This shocked Tawnypelt and Baypaw. They exchanged a glance, what an odd bird. "Go see if you can use your Ice on it." Tawnypelt ordered Baypaw. Fur bristling she stalked forth only for the Bird to vanish. _What!? Baypaw shook her head._ She went over to were the bird had been only to find a few feathers but no bird, nothing to say if it was-Baypaw shooed her thoughts and stood up from her crouch. She was puzzled. She looked at the one red feather under her paw. The feathers color seemed to bleed into the grass staining it and her white paw. _What does that mean ?_  
The feather faded until it was gone. . How? She turned to face her mentor. "Did we have a vision?" Tawny pelt sat beside her looking at the spot.  
"Perhaps it has a meaning we don't see yet. I don't know. But for now let's keep quiet about it,"  
Baypaw dipped her head,"of course," tasting the air she scented mouse. So leaving the weirdness behind she stalked her prey. Careful not to use her power on the prey. Who would eat a frozen mouse anyway?  
The wind shifted, bringing the scent of vole from the left of her stalking. With a twitch of her tail she sent a sygnal to tawnypelt. "Vole over there," she hissed quietly.  
The dark golden she cat nodded her head, then turned after it.  
The thrill of the hunt filled her as she came up on the mouse. She could see its beady black eyes, it's twitchy nose. She sank back on her haunches, gathering her strength. Then she pounced killing it swiftly.  
Soon they caught enough prey to feed the elders and the clan.

Later that morning tired as she was baypaw could not take her mind off the blue eyed bird. Once she was sure all the cats were asleep she eased out of her den. Her paws pressed lightly on the forest floor.  
The pale morning lite seemed to welcome her as she reached the clearing. She sat her tail twitching, her short fur bushed as she tasted the cool morning air.  
She watched the birds awaken and begin their singing. She watched for the Blues eyes red bird. She cocked her head as she started t I feel silly sitting in the grass looking for her prey.  
 _I think that bird is important for something I just don't know what. I hear the warriors at night mutter about how we_ can defeat _the foxes. They_ have _been at war with these foxes since I was a kit. Baypa_ w broke off her musing as a new scent caught her attention. She rose to her paws, claws out ready to fight.  
A very young fox stepped from the thicket further from Baypaw to the right of her. She arched her spine, then she saw the eyes of the fox. Not dark green but icy blue. They stared.  
Exciting as this was Baypaw knew it was still dangerous.  
She waited for the fox to attack, heart pounding, claws working the ground. The fox came up to her, it's ears flat, it's white tipped bushed.  
"I found you," the fox sat with its tail curled around its front paws. It's ears still lay flat like it was still unsure of this.  
BAYPAW narrowed her eyes, "what do you want with me?,"  
The fox cocked his head with a faint grin.  
"MIDNIGHT TOLD me," he rasped.  
BAYPAW snarled, "Told you what about me?." Now she was feeling angry at this fox.  
She felt the air cool as her power rose to her defense. The fox flicked one ears as it felt the chance in the air.  
"I need to know if your truly the one of the FOUR." Rumbled the fox. "I BELIEVE that your one of the cats in the prophecy. I also bring news on how to defeat Foxclan.," interesting.  
The she cat looked at the fox, taking note of its soft fur, the muscles ripples under its coat. This is a strong fox, why would he betray his clan?  
"Okay, but first I want your name...mine is-" she stopped as the fox opened his muzzle.  
"Your name is Baypaw. Daughter of Snowbird and Ratscar." The fox smirked his tail twitching as he chuckled at the look of shock on her face.  
Baypaw, shook her pelt, regaining her composer, she dipped her head.  
"Fair I should believe that Midnight Told you, of my name but I think I need your name before I can trust you."  
The fox sighed.  
"My name is Finagin. Or Fin for short,"  
Baypaw nodded as she rose to her paws.  
With a lick of her lips , she spoke again.  
"Well Finagin, the next we meet I hope you have something usefull for my Clan. Good bye." With a flick of her tail she walk off.


	4. chapter 3 jaykit tigerstar hawkfrost

Chapter 3 Jaykit tigerstar Hawkfrost

JAYKIT * thunderclan

Here I sit in this pathetic nursery, alone again. I flick my tail crossly trying ignore, the happy sounds of camp as my brother and sister get some fresh air without me. I sniff the air drawing in the scent of my clanmates. I seek the scent of one she cat. Her name is Sierrapaw. A bold she cat with a fierce temper like her mother Squirrelflight. I looked for her.

Her scent is different like rushing wind or hot flames. I can't place it but I like it.

The blue gray tomcat stalked out of the nursery. His tail held high. His milky blue eyes gleamed as he aproach the other cats gathered around the High rock.

Jaykit. Catches the scent of his mother, Princess sitting with Cinderpelt. He angled his ears to hear what was being said.

 _"After that fox stunt, I think it best for him to be a med cat instead of a warrior," the crippled she cat spoke in low pitiful tones._ Jaykit, growled as he felt her pity as his mother snarled at Cinderpelt.

 _I don't want your pity_! As quietly as Jaykit could he slunk away from the two shecats. He caught the wave of excitement from his sister Hollypaw. _I wonder why she is happy? Just because I couldn't have my Apprenticeship started last moon with you don't mean you have to rub it it._

Just then I hear paw steps coming to me. I sniffed the air, exciment filled me from nose to tail.

SIERRAPAW!

I turned to sense her laughter, as she sat down beside me her purrs loud. I try to still my rapid heartbeat.

"Hello, Jaykit. How are you?" She asked.

I glare at her, feeling her pity. What is with cats and the need to Pity me?

"I'm fine, but I would like to know why you care?" I flex my claws feeling a tide of anger wash over me. But then I realized I'm nor is Sierrapaw angry. Who is then?

I scent the air, drawing in the clans scent along with the smells of his clanmates. _There! The scent of anger is from Squirrelflight. Why is she mad?_

He sniffed the air, he caught the scent of a fox. His pelt prickled again. I know that scent! That the scent of the fox kit that chased I Hollypaw and lionpaw. When we were kits trying to impress the clan leader.

Squirrelflight, dashed up to the leader rock Stormstar by her side.

Jaykit listened intently.

The ginger she cat yowled, "cats of Thunderclan, we have received a report from Shadow clan that a possiblem solution for the fox problem had been found"

Jaykit pricked his ears at this new info. _That's_ interesting! I will probe Squirrelflight mind. Her defense is not as strong as _other cats._

I see the border with Shadowclan, the strong scent of cats almost overcome me but I pushed deeper into her memory. I see her talking to a full grown cat and Apprentice.

It's Tawnypelt one of the senior warriors.

The other cat is orange and white, I catch her scent. It's cold! LIKE frost or something.

I'm shocked. But even more shocking was the words that filled my head.

 _Kill the Four take your place as Three._ I froze upon hearing those bone chilling words.

But I liked this! This sense of power flooded me and I catch a scent of dark musk and rotten leaved. I pull my thoughts from the memory, a little sad that I left her mind but I had to follow that scent. I only have listened as Squirrel flight spoke of Baypaw, and Tawnypelt plan. I don't care for the plan anyway. The clans have been dealing with FoxClan since before I was born

I creep away to the dirtplace, I don't need sight to find it!

Once there I squeeze on outside into the forest. I scent the air, I catch the scent of prey but on top of that is the scent of darkness and decay.

I sit in the shade of an oak tree, sniffing. I pick my ears trying to catch a sound, my paws prickled as I sat.

 _Jaykit! Close your eyes join me._

The voice is that of a tom. I feel slight fear but I push it down. I tuck my paws, and close my eyes.*Tigerstar pov*

I can hardly contain my happyness the kin, of Firestar have fallen into my paws. Starclan protects those foolish offspring of Leafpool and Hawkfrost, but these kits have a darkness I can use! I lick my lips.

"So you found some pawns for your game, eh?" Meowed a silky tone of a female.

I turn to the she cat.

MAPLESHADE!

"What do you want?" I growl, baring my teeth at her.

"I'm in the middle of my plan," I turn away from her trying to get to Jaykit.

"Go away or get your own kit to train for the Cause,"

The motley she cat sniffed then with a lash of her tail stalked away. "I shall leave you to your planning for now Tigerstar." Then she was gone blending into the mirk of the dark forest.

I call to Jaykit. I see his body coming into the Forest. With this cat I will rule the Clans as well as the stars.

The blue grey Tom sniffs the air drawing in my scent, I purr. Yes this one is the weakest out of his siblings.

"Welcome young Jaykit.," I gaze into his sightless eyes.

"How do you know my name? What is this place?,"

I lick the top of his head, "This is the Dark Forest. Home of cats wronged by Starclan.."

I pause noting his pricked ears, the taunt Ness of his whiskers as he enjoyed this.

He looked at me, I speak, softly to him.

"What do you want to be a warrior? Or a lowly medicine cat?" I see the shock fill him.

"How do you know that?" He backed away his fear scent strong. I give him a nod then remember that he can't see me.

Jay kit speaks.

"Cinderpelt, says I'm to be a Medicine cat. Because of my blindness, I can't be a warrior," he eyes are blazing with anger.

With his anger I can use him.

Tigerstar, says to him self.

I get up, turn away from him before I speak.

"I can help you be a Warrior, join me and you shall have sight and power your crave," I stroke my tail along his back. I can't push him into this he must want it for him self.

A pause, I scent the ghost of prey filtered into the air, pity starclan gets real prey and we get ghosts. I lash my tail trying to rein in my anger.

 _Come on! It's a simple request._

I pick my ears at the sound Jaykits small voice.

"I accept."

 _"Good,"_ then I led him away to the place of the DarkPool.

 _Soon I will have my revenge on Firestar and his blasted kin._ _And all the clans._

 _*Hawkfrost*_

I see JAYKIT Sneak away. I wonder were he is going, that is an odd kit that one.

I Start To follow, when I catch sight of my mate coming to me.

She blocks my path, cutting me off from the blind kit.

"Hawkfrost, honey, that kits Destiny is not for your paws to control,"

 _I hope he is not_ part of _the evil foretold to come._

I looked into leafpool light amber eyes, "you care for all kits,"

I give her shoulder a quick lick, watching the blue grey Tom cat leave camp via the dirt place.

I whisper in leafpool ear, "what about the other two kits? HOLLYPAW and Lionpaw? How are they looking in the paws of Starclan."

A chill came down my spine at her reply, "I do not know, Starclan do not walk in theses cats paws. For the now their future is unknown to us."

 _I remember CInderpelt news all those moons ago. Darkness is coming to kill the stars. Is this the start of this coming darkness?_


	5. chapter 4 Sierrapaw Ebonypaw

Chapter 4 Sierrapaw Ebonypaw

A/ _N OK THEN I HAVE FIXED THE ASHFUR RETURN LOL NO MORE ASHFUR.! I CHANGED THE THE NAME._ RAINWHISKER, IS TAKING ASHFUR PLACE AS I NEED HIM.

*SIERRAPAW *

I'M SO happy to be part of the patrol to meet with the Shadow clan cats about the FoxPlan. I practically dance on my paws.  
I snort before giving my chest fur a quick lick. We walk along till we reached the stream that feeds the lake.  
I gaze at my reflection in the drinking stream.  
I have short golden fur with black tipped ears, and black socks on my legs with a black tail, my eyes are a icy blue.  
I wonder if I will see any cute toms.  
 _Don't be a starry eyed she cat!_ She tells her self as she then takes a drink. Brackenfur comes up to her, "Let's go Sierrapaw,"  
I turn, flicking my tail into the water, I love the water.  
I happy flick my mentor with water. Brackenfur flattened his ears at his wet fur. He is so annoyed at me but it's fun! my laughter causing my clan mates to look back. I twitched my still soggy tail, so what? I can be happy even if others are a grouch. My purr of pleasure was cut short at the thought of Jaykit. I frown, how can a cat like him be a cranky old mouse _all the time?!_ Like really would it kill him to laugh a little, he would be cute if was not so grumpy.  
"Are we going to be Late?" The sound of Cloudtail's voice shook me from my thoughts.  
I race past Brackenfur, skidding to a halt beside my great uncle.  
He rolls his eyes," it's like I'm dealing with your mother, when she was your age! I thought Squirrelflight would never be a Warrior,"  
I snort, I'm nothing like my mother, I stalk away from Cloudtail.  
The undergrowth of Thunderclan turned into the dark shade of Shadowclan, I try to smooth my fur as the scents  
Of SHAdowclan, washed over me. I close my eyes briefly. Brackenfur, Cloudtail, along with Cinderpelt, and RAINWHISKER , all sat on the border. Waiting for a patrol.

We waited till sunhigh, still no cats. Rainwhisker twitched his ear, "Maybe Tawnypelt is like her brother, a liar!" Hisses filled the air at his careless angry words. He stays defiant.  
"I WOULD HAVE scented the air before making such a nasty comment! How Dare you compare me to my brother?"  
TAWNYpelt growls as she stalks up to to the line. Her belly slightly bulged to one side. _To much fresh kill?_  
Rainwhisker _hissed , "why were you so late? Stuffing your face_ with our fresh kill your warriors bring!"  
Tawnypelts fur rises on her spine, her eyes narrow into slits. Just then the rest of the Shadow clan patrol comes from behind. I scent Rowanclawx, Ratscar, and one Apprentice, Baypaw.

All these cats seemed to be a little angry, is it because of Rainwhisker ? I shake my head my gaze is drawn to Baypaw, she seems so nervous around us THunderclan cats. my chest puffs out with Pride, _yes we thunderclan cats are the best! i_ think to my self.  
 _You smug Thunderclan cat!_  
Sierrapaw jumped into the air with a yowl, earning herself odd looks from her clanmates as well as the Shadowclan cats.  
She blushed, "a ant bit my pad," she brought her paw to her muzzle giving it a quick lick.  
Baypaw was smirking at her, her tail curled over her back.  
 _Was that you? Who spoke in_ My head?  
Sierrapaw turned her attention back to her mentor. Turning her back on the strange cat.  
This is odd! ! Why is this cat talking to me! It it even this Baypaw at all?  
"We tried driving the foxes away before! why will this time be different?," mewed Rainwhisker..  
 _What is his problem?_ I think to myself.  
It happened again! I get a reply in my head.  
 _I think Rainwhisker has bees in his fur!_  
Sierrapaw, gritting her teeth, stalked forward, till her muzzle almost touched Baypaw.  
"Leave me alone!" She hissed. Turning way she left Baypaw, to sit by her mentor.  
 _"Sorry Sierrapaw, we are connected,"_ then Baypaw returned her attention to the matter at paw. The foxes.  
"So tonight is the half-moon, the medicine cats will ask starclan for favor in tonight's hunt. We need to find the leader of the Foxes. Then we will act from there,"  
Tawnypelt, spoke swiftly.  
"Agreed," rumbled Cinderpelt.  
Tonight we act! I hope I get chosen for this!  
 _You will, Sierrapaw! Baypaw purred._  
 _Oh my starclan! Get out of my head, Baypaw! Also why are we connect?_  
 _The_ reply shook the young she cat to her core.  
"Starclans PROPHECY,"

***Ebonypaw*** Riverclan**

The blue black Tom stalked the mouse into the reeds by the lake shore, his paw steps silent. This will be his third catch of the day. He hoped to make an impression on his Mentor.  
The mouse strayed close to the water, the Tom readied himself to pounce, he sailed right over the mouse, turning on a hind paw, he twisted and smashed his forepaw on its head. It was dead.  
He picked up the mouse, carring it, back to camp.  
Already he had caught four pieces of prey, this would make five.  
Yes he would get made a warrior soon.  
Just then a weight crashes down onto his back! With a yowl Ebonypaw, reared trying to throw his attacker.  
Ebonypaw, turned to face his attacker. His Silver eyes narrowed as he faced this cat  
The cat that attacked him was another Tom. Black as night with flecks of white fur.  
"Who are you?" Ebonypaw, growled.  
The cat looked at him with narrowed eyes. "My name is Blizzardsong. I'm the first holder of the Water. Your the second. I'm here to teach you. Water is a powerful force when used right, but it can also kill you."

 _This is so odd! This cat thinks I can control an element? What A Mousebrain!_  
With a sigh Ebonypaw, sat down, with his tail wrapped around his paws.  
"Don't play coy, Ebonypaw. You know you have it." Blizzardsong growled, his dark amber eyes gleaming.  
Ebonypaw snorted. "Please I know how to control my power since I was walking out of the nursery." He said smugly.  
"Your a cocky, kit,"  
Ebonypaw, drew himself up tall. Happy to see he was larger then this other tom. "Yes I am!" With that cry he sent a small wave of water from his paws to send this cat away.  
But to his suprize, his Wave was diverted away from this tom!  
"You have much to learn before the Great Battle that is to come. But know this, your a cat also. Fight tooth and claw, your power is Last Resort. Search for others like you, then in four moons go to the mountains."  
Ebonypaw, frowned, "You mean there are other like me? More water controllers?"  
Blizzardssong smirked, his tail twitching, sending tiny drops of water into the ground, "Others that can control the other elements of nature needed to stall the coming darkness before blood rules the forest."  
Ebonypaw was shocked! He got told a prophecy! !  
You will see me again, bye"  
Blizzardsong poofed disappearing in front of the tomcat.  
Ebonypaw, sat dumfounded his jaw hanging open, then he came to himself. With a shake of his head he picked up his mouse. _Stay calm._  
He depots his catches in the prey pile.  
"Good catch, Ebony paw." His mentor Rustfang a blood red Tom, came over to greet him.  
Leopardstar wants us to go with Thunderclan and Shadow clan to night to drive the foxes away for good."  
Happy for this honor, Ebonypaw dipped his head, "Yes sir,"  
"Good now rest up we will be leaving at sunset,"  
Rustfang walked away leaving Ebonypaw alone with his thoughts.  
 _Starclan must have a great plan for me. I will find the Others. Maybe I can be a great hero like Firestar!_


	6. chapter 5 Leafpool Icefall Baypaw

Chapter 5 leafpool Icefall Baypaw

LEAFPOOL POV thunderclan

The night was cool for Greenleaf as we medicine cats made our way to the Moonpool. We Need To Know We Will  
Win this time.  
I gaze up at the stars, I see the four bright stars gleaming down.  
I hope to see my kits if they come, it's sad they know not I'm thier mother. My kits! Tears fell from leafpool eyes, as she walked the path up to the Pool.  
She saw shadowclans new medicine cat, Daisyfur, the kittypet whom Darkus, drove out. With her kits they have turned into great warriors.  
Cinderpelt rested her tail on my back. She knows my pain is still fresh. But I must forge onward. My clan my mate they need me, my kits do not. They have new mothers now. They r well on their way to being warriors.  
"CATs of the clans, tonight we seek the Warriors of old to guide our paws in this battle. Let's a share dreams tonight." Cinder pelt finished her speach. All the gathered cats took a drink.  
***in starclan***  
The wind was warm, the sunshine gleamed over the tall grasses of the cat heaven.  
Firestar sits on the giant rock along with Bluestar, and Midnight.  
Leafpool, Walks up to her father, pressing her muzzle into his fur.  
"My daughter, have strength, times of darkness are coming. But I have a message for you. This moon you will win. The foxes will leave. For a time peace will be here. Then darkness will come."  
I step back from my father. _When will this darkness come? All I hear is darkness_ this and that. I'm getting weary of it all.  
I lash my tail.  
"Have my kits discovered there powers yet?" I ask my father. Even I don't know how or why they have them but I know they do, I knew it at their birth.  
My father blinks at me his gaze cool, "only two for now, my daughter."  
I nod my head,"Good," my heart is happy once more.

"Will the foxes leave?" Asks Willowshine, her question is directly addressed to the badger.  
I look at the Badger.  
Midnight speaks.  
" yes the foxclan will leave. But the price will be high,"  
I stifle a shudder of fear.  
Then the dream world fades and I awake.  
I'm happy for now we will have peace.  
**** outside of starclan***  
Leafpool, awakes first seeing MothWing sitting by the pool she walks over to her.  
"So what did StarClan have to say?" She mewed softly. I place my tail on her back, "They say we will have victory, but the price will be high," I feel Mothwing sigh. "So be it," with that she got up and left to join her clan at the base of the hill.  
I turn from her my happiness tainted by the thought of one of my clanmates. Be they River or Thunderclan to be killed.  
That's in paws of Starclan  
I make my way down to Hawkfrost, he stands with Leopardstar, being deputy of Riverclan and living in Thunderclan must be hard.  
He comes over to me worry in his icy blue eyes, "My darling what's wrong?" I ask him.  
"I gave my deputy ship to Reedwhisker for now. He is a good cat. I want to be fully with you not torn between to clans." He pressed his warm muzzle into the crook of my neck. I purr, twining my tail with his.  
"One day you will make a great leader." I say to him.  
I draw from his strength, I need him, it's very hard for me. Starclan knows I've not been happy having to give up my kits. Watching them grow up without me.  
"Firestar told me two of our kids have their power. I'm so happy."  
"That's good news, perhaps one of them can use their Gift to help defeat the foxes." HAWKFROST mews.  
I nod my head, "let's go defeat these foxes. "

***Icefall***Skyclan.  
It has been six moons since I got my warrior name. Since then, I have been very busy, in the Dark Forest, with my clan. But most of my time is spent with my mate Firefox. I asked Cherrystar, if I could bring her to the clan. She was reluctant at first, but then she saw how much I love her. Said yes. I'm so happy at least I was until this Moon when that cat Darkus showed up out of no where. so far he is staying way at the barn and out of my Fur. Brambleclaw is healing nicely, but his eye could not be saved, so Fernshade had to remove it. now he is a welcome member of skyclan. but Cherrystar won't let him on any of the border patrols. But mostly my leader is scared, because of this new threat, The Foxes. They have killed many in other clans but none in ours. she wonders why. i know why. And im not telling yet. it's all part of the plan to bring the clans to its knees.

"Icefall, we need to go, the other Clans are waiting for us," that is the sweetest voice I know the voice of my Mate, I follow. he sun is filtering down and pooling in spots were the treetops are thin, the tall grass has been laid flat by the passing deer, it's all calm and peaceful. a red bird flies past us, i catch a glimpse of it eyes and that makes me halt in my tracks. _That bird had bright blue eyes! I_ feel another cat bump into me. it's the Deputy. Whaspwhisker. he glares at me, "NO time for hunting prey, we must get to the Island before sunset." I lash my white black tipped tail in his face. "Of Course i know there is no hunting mousebrain. Cant a cat watch prey for fun for once?" I say with a fake sweetness I know he is rolling his eyes at me but I don't care. Instead I keep walking away from him. Lost in my own thoughts.

Tigerstar want me to train a new Dark Forest Recruit, named Lionpaw. He and his other Brother Jaykit, they are the key to the Destruction of the clans. I am excited, the other cat I've trained was a she cat named Shadowpaw. Now there is a cat that could rival even Tigerstar in her path for power. In Dark Forest she is feared as much as Mapleshade. I make my way with my clan to the Island; I see my leader red fur up head, Firefox just beside her. They are talking I don't know about what, I want my mate with me. I growl low in my throat, just then I see one of the Shadow Cats from the dark Forest, walking beside me. I open my mind so we may MindSpeak.

"Greetings young Icefall""

"Same to you Mapleshade."

"Those fools in Starclan told the Medicine Cats that today they will have victory. I don't want them to have victory, so do something."  
I scoff what can I do?  
" _I don't want to be killed trying to make them fail." I_ break the connection then race off to my mate. Drawing comfort in her calming scent.  
Firefox flicks her tail, as she whispers to me.  
"So what has Mapleshade been saying?"  
Her mew is low as we jump in sync over a branch in our path.  
I reply back, "She says Tigerstar wants me to train a new cat, named Lionpaw. TIGERSTAR THINKS that these kits of Princess are the key, to the Clans downfall."  
She frowns, at my words.  
"You don't like it?" I wonder if she wants out but the sad thing is no one has left Tigerstar once they join his Cause.  
"I was hoping that perhaps, you could take a break?" I am slightly shocked by her words. We both love the Dark Forest. What changed?  
Nothing has changed I'm just being an overreacting tom.  
I can scent the island now; my paws are tingling now at the thought of battle!

***Baypaw*** Shadowclan***

I'm scared. I know it as I can scent my own fear. I try to work on my Ice control, but my fear is making it hard, I just froze that stand of catmint, I hope no cat noticed that!  
Oh why was I picked for this? I'm not ready! I shuffle my paws over to the large Leader Tree where the leaders and deputy sit. Tonight is a half moon. I sit in the shadow of the great tree trying not to freeze everything around me. _Starclan help me! This is my first real battle!_  
I fluff my fur trying to stay calm.  
"Nervous young one?," I hear the rich male voice of a tom. My heart leaps a few beats. I turn to see a rusty red-black Tom with a fluffy tail, golden color eyes.  
"You have the scent of Riverclan, but who are you?" I ask this handsome Tom.  
The golden eyed tom, dipped his head, "My name is Rustfang." My heart speeds up, his scent is comfortable to me. I walk over and sit beside him. I feel safe.  
He smiles, "First battle?" I nod he pressed against me gently. His tail, flicking over my back.  
"Your do fine, Baypaw."  
I purr.  
Thunderclan cats gathered, I see a dark blue black Tom with yellow eyes stalking a mouse at the edge of the gathering place. I draw in his scent, clear and cool with fishiness. _A river clan cat!_  
I see Icestar's ghostly form behind this tom and I now know that Tom is the next cat I need to seek out. But before I could the call is given for battle!


	7. Chapter 6 baypaw lionpaw tigerstar

A/N I have wriiten 10 of the Twenty planned chapters. I plan on finishing this book in 2018 / 2019 then moving on the final book hawks love 3 that covers the Omen of the stars arc then I will be stepping away from warriors.

Chapter 6 baypaw Lionpaw tigerstar

**baypaw**  
The scent of fox is strong as the foxes are driven out of the in ground caves or tunnel. I see Hawkfrost, snarling at large male fox, it's snout curled as it snarled back," Leave clan territory for good!" Hawkfrost snarled at the fox. He leaps up onto the foxes back, trying to bring it down. I send a small shoot of Ice at the fox. The fox slips falling to the ground. It's chaos, foxes snapping at cats, cats trying to dodge in these dark tunnels. It's a small fox pack but they are vicious! I scent Sierrapaw, and Ebonypaw. I wonder what their powers are and if they are helping with the fight.  
 _Stop wasting time on that! All will come to pass soon, for now you need to dodge, duck or freeze this fox!_ The sound of MY mentor, Icestar, jolted me out of my thoughts. I turn to avoid the red blur coming my way, but I'm to slow !  
Teeth meet my scruff! ! I flay my paws trying to claw this fox! But I can't reach anything! ! _Starclan help me! I writhed! ! Then I Remembered My tail!_ With great concentration I aimed my tail, at the fox is face. I iced it's ear! The sudden shock made the fox drop me! I dash from the fox as it raced to the entrance of the tunnel.  
 _Somecat saw you! Icestar, hissed._ I froze my body low to the ground in midst of the tangle of fox legs and cat tails lashing in battle.  
 _Who? I ask her._  
I get no reply. Now I'm scared. My powers are only known to Shadowclan!  
Just then I catch the scent of water and wet fur!  
I turn to see the blue black tom with yellow eyes, sending a wave of water at the fox closest to the underlying stream. _I knew it! He is another cat for the prophecy that Finn told me about!_ I am amazed at the control he has over his element already, the fox was thrown into the fast flowing stream, the rest of the water, dried up leaving no trace it was ever there! Such control!  
Baypaw turned away from the Riverclan tom to send a brief shard of ice into the belly of a fox that had Blackstar pinned down. The large white black cat writhed under the paw of the fox, snarling the fox bent its head to bite Blackstar!  
With a howl of fury, I send a shard of ice into the fox. Then i,jumped onto its back clawing it's ears. Blood spurted from the fox's underbelly, were my ice shard had struck. I was happy. Most of the foxes had left.  
Only four remained. Then I hear a blood curling screech.  
I prick my ears turning then to find the source of the sound, I found it.  
Stormstar! The leader of a thunderclan.! The last of the 3 remaining foxes, have cornered the grey warrior. He was doing his best to fend then off. I could see he was losing, so I charged the foxes, my teeth bared, tail lashing.  
I bit one and froze another! Stormstar, seemed shocked but unfazed at my show of powers. Well that's good I guess. I shake my head and refocus on the battle.  
I drive away the last fox from Stormstar. He seems grateful ad he says thank you before he dash off.  
I'm heading back to my mentor, when I see Rustfang, I stop. He seems to want my attention. I don't want to be seen with him. I barely know this cat.  
"Baypaw, can we talk?"  
I freeze, what did he see?  
I turn to walk over to him but then Rowanclaw calls the clan together. I see the pain and frustration flash in Rustfang eyes. He then dashes over to me, "meet me at our shared border tomorrow night. "  
My heart speeds up hearing his words of forbidden fun. I dip my head and leave him.  
I rejoin my clan but my thoughts are on that rust red Tom with golden eyes. My heart feels fluttery.

*** lionpaw.*** pov

The battle went OK i guess, I was fighting with two foxes, feeling happy Ness as they yelped under my claws, the blood staining the cave floor. My golden fur gleams in the pale light, I see the other clans fighting as well. My gaze is drawn to Heatherpaw. I'm enjoying watching her lean body, twist and curve as she fights for her clan. She is so cute!  
I can scent my mentor. Rainwhisker. The silver grey tom, sliced and clawed at the foxes.  
I slink off to watch the battle when I hear a voice.  
"Lionpaw!" I pause in my paws steps. The hisses and yowls filling my ears. My heart is pounding, "Who is there?,"  
In the dark recesses of this fox stink tunnles, I see a pair of glowing dark amber eyes. I catch a scent of decay and darkness.  
LIONPAW! _Do you want to be strong?_ ambition surged into my heart. _Yes!_ I reply. I stalk over to the glowing eyes now revealed to be a broad shoulder, dark brown tom.  
I crouch, low to the ground, all sounds of the battle fading as I look at this Ghost cat.  
" _Hello Lionpaw, Ive been watching you and your brother. I see great talent in your life. You can be a leader. Have all the clans bow at your paws. All you have to do is join me._  
I cock my head to the side all the clans bowing to me? _I like it!_  
"What should I do?"  
The cat chuckles, " _Join me in the Dark Forest." "I can give you the power you crave.,"_  
Do it! do it! I curl my claws in the dirt my tail flicking as I give this cat me answer.  
" _sign me up!" I stand tall._  
 _"Look inside your self Lionpaw, it is done. Join me tonight for the start of your training._ Then the Ghost cat vanished.  
I take a deep breath, do I feel different? I dont. Anger washes over me. What a lie!  
My fur is burning with anger. I focus my rage on the remaining foxes. I run then leap into the middle of them. I swipe a paw at the Sky clan warrior Icefall. Is if in slow motion, I send him flying! I'm shocked. Then one of the foxes lunge at me pinning me to the ground. I'm pinned on my back my tail lashing as I block the muzzle of the Fox. I feel strongly like I can win that I'm invicable!. I find a opening! Driving my paw forward I Jab the fox in the muzzle, hearing a crack, I feel warm blood spray my coat. _I broke the fox is muzzle!_  
 _With a_ yowl, I leap to my paws, slicing left then right into the last two foxes.  
This is awesome! ! I will rule the clans one day!  
Soon the battle is over. Many have cuts and bites. I think our leader may have lost a life but I don't know nor do I care. Tonight I begin my destiny!

*Tigerstar***  
I'm impressed this cat is like a moss ball in my paws. Soon with the help of this cat and his siblings. I will bring the clans to their knees.  
I sit in the valley of the Dark forest, my mind on the plan I had for my new reign of terror.  
I caught a wiff of a cat that had entered the Forest. Ah the little blind cat. But here he can see.  
"JAYpaw, what can I do for you?." I narrow my eyes at him.  
He is confidential in his pawsteps. Like a leader I know he can be. BRAMBLECLAW and Hawkfrost might have failed to lead there clans but these brothers have what it takes.  
"I want to see in the real world, not just in dreams.,"  
I prick my ears, well this is new.  
I sit up taller drawing on my full height so I tower over the blue grey Tom cat.  
"Well now, what will you you give in return for this?" My eyes narrowed to slits, my tail flicks to&fro.  
"I Gave you the gift of Sight, Jaypaw. You have it already. But now you want to use it in the Waking World?"  
" _Yes, Tigerstar,_ "  
 _"When you die, Jaypaw, you belong to me. I own you. Is that OK with you? "_  
Jaypaw, nodded. Very well then foolish cat. He will have a harder time now. But at least I won't loose him. To Starclan. Like Hawkfrost.  
I nod to Jaypaw, he follows me just as I want him to. I take him to a murky pool. This is the Darkpool. It grants gifts and vision like the one in Starclan.  
"Place your head into the water, hold your breath. Until I tap you with my paw to bring u out."  
I hold back a chuckle. I'm so pleased for once this is going my way.  
"AN afterlife for Permanent Sight!" That is the price this cats pays.!  
It's done. The flash of green light tells me that as is the rush of power I feel leaving Jaypaw body. He gasps for air, as I tell him to get up. His blue eyes are still cloudy. But there is a new sense of awareness in them. Good he will still be useful to me.  
"Now go, and remember _you belong to me, now and forever._ "  
Jaypaw, starts to fade leaving the Dark Forest.  
I have a plan for him. He first must become a medicine cat. That is the second price he must pay.


	8. Chapter 7 Squirrelflight Shadowpaw

Chapter 7 Squirrelflight

3 moons later after foxbattle

Squirrelflight. Pov

I sit in the cool morning by the high ledge. Watching the clan, Bright heart is trying to get Jaypaw. To listen to her. Even after I told him that he was disrespect the warrior code by his meanness of her. After all she is clan deputy.  
I wait for Stormstar. It's time for the gathering. I give my fur a quick lick. Tonight should be good. That rogue Darkus is trying the border with Riverclan, I fear he may try to make a grab for their land. If so will we be next?.  
I sigh, I wish my father was still alive. I scent the air, I see my mate. The sun is beginning to set.  
The scent of leaf fall is coming. I walk in the back, with my sister Leafpool and Hawkfrost. I fluff my dark red coat, I wish I knew what was bothering them. My sister seems down.  
I start to open my mouth when I see my kit. Sierrapaw bouncing with joy. Starclan she reminds myself of me! I smirk at my daughter, "Sierrapaw, come here," she trots over her tail happily curled in the air.

"Yes, Squirrelflight?" she sat with her claws kneading the soft ground in her uneasiness, _how cute she is nervous._ I purr, "Nothing really I just wanted you to know that even though this is your first Gathering. Behave!" I narrow my eyes at her, hoping she gets the message. The buckskin colored she cat dipped her head and tilted her ears backward, her look of chastisement.

"Good, girl". I turned from her as she to catch her friends.

"You know that she will just be back to her hyperness very soon, Squirrelflight." I place my muzzle into the strong shoulder of my mate Stormstar. "Of course she will Stormstar."

Soon they reached the Island, the moon is now visible, I can see the other clans on the Island already. I scent Windclan we are the Second, clan to arrive. My clan race into the tall grasses of the island, we greet the lean Windclan warriors. The moon is bright, light shining down on the large island.

I see Brightheart climb onto the Roots of the Great Oak; she will make a good leader one day. I see Lionpaw go over to a group of Windclan apprentices; I can tell his gaze is drawn to Heatherpaw. I hope that he will not be drawn into her beauty and charming words, that she-cat wants power and she will use Lionpaw to get it. Or some other poor tom. I can scent the other clans coming now.

Soon the leaders sat upon the branches of the tree. Weaselstar spoke first.

"Windclan has a new Apprentice this moon, Breezepelt," I see a black tom with golden eyes, puff his chest with pride at the clans calling his name. "Prey is running good for us, Windclan has nothing else to report," he sat back down, Blackstar steps forth next, I wonder what he is going to say.

"Shadowclan has a new apprentice also, Ivy paw," a wire brown she cat stood to the cheers of the crowd.

Stormstar got ready to speak when Blackstar shot him a glare, "Hunting has been good this past moon after we enlarged our territory."

I stifle a gasp, _was Blackstar really going to make out that they captured the land by river!_

"Our new source of land is great for hunting in. Thank you Stormstar," he dipped his head to my mate. His lips curled in a faint smirk.

Stormstar stared hard at the Shadowclan leader, "I'm glad you find such prey-poor land by Thunderclan standers so rewarding for your clan," he said coolly.

I felt a little smug myself at how Stormstar handled that.

The wind blew gently across the lands drawing the scents of the gathered cats as well as a new but awfully familiar scent.  
The cats in the back started to snarl, fur was fuffing.  
Stormstar, grew still, his talk with Blackstar, as he leaped off the tree. "Father!"  
*** shadowpaw.***  
I sit in the shadows, I prefer the darkness. I wish I had been born in Shadowclan, not Windclan. I'm not even fast enough to catch a rabbit! I lick my fur. I am a light grey with black points and tail, my orange eyes narrowed. I swish my black tail, focused on the leaders wishing I was up there.  
I pick my ears, I can hear movement in the undergrowth, sniffing I catch the scent of a rogue, two of them. My fur begins to rise as they come close.  
I raise my voice into a yowl. "Intruders!," I unsheath my claws, eager to use them on these cats.  
I see the cats coming forward with confidence, a light grey tom with a bold black stipe down his back, followed by a light grey tabby she cat.  
Then I hear a name I've only heard in nursery tales. _"Greystripe!"_  
 _So the lost deputy had returned. Who will be thunderclans deputy now. Brightheart or Greystripe?_


	9. chapter 8 Hawkfrost Tigerstar Darkus

Chapter 8 Hawkfrost Tigerstar

thunderclan. Hawkfrost.

The gathering was silent as Graystripe with his company in tow sat at the base is the tree.

"Father! Your alive!," Stormstar, pressed his muzzle into the thin cat side. His friend flattened her ears, "are these the clan cats we traveled to find, Graystripe?" Her voice was hard not soft like a kittypet.

Odd. ShadowClan's, second medicine cat used to be a kittypet. Daisytail and her three kits are now well established in Shadowclan.

Graystripe scuffed his paws in the grass. "You didn't wait for me!" He spoke with slight anger in his voice. I took note of the awkwardness of the situation. First the scent of sickness filled the air around the unnamed she cat. She is not placing any weight on that right forepaw.

The Thunderclan cats lowered their heads, I think we need to leave.

I leap onto the stump ignored the gasps of shock at my brazenly taking action.

"Is that all for tonight?" The other leaders nodded. Tonight's gathering is over until the next full moon.

The clan streams from the island, I see Cinderpelt and Honeypaw, walking beside the light grey she cat. GREYSTRIPE walked with his son, Stormstar.

After we reach camp all dark forest broke loose. Cats that had grew up with Graystripe, surged forth to touch noses with him. But Cinderpelt pushed them away saying that they needed rest and that they could tell their story later.

Leafpool drew close to me her gaze happy. I draw my tail over her back, and twined our tails.

"What has Starclan said about this? Did you that he would come back?" I asked her in a low tone as to ensure I was not over heard by Hollypaw. Whom walked beside us.

She shook her head. I sigh, my fur fluffing with my unease, this is unheard of in the clans. my half-brother Brambleclaw is dead. For that I'm glad. Soon we reach the camp, cats come swarming from the dens.

Graystripe, and his mate sit in the center of the stone hollow. I see the light grey she cat's fur rise at the sight of the other warriors. I wonder if she is afraid. But she holds her head high. Defiant.

She has a strong scent of sickness in her fur, I glance at Cinderpelt. She calls to Honeypaw, whom slinks to her fur bristling with unease; I catch the scent of Berrypaw on her. Why? He lives in shadow clan. I shake my head. I have enough to worry about as I had been spying on Jaypaw and Lionpaw. They are spending too much time sleeping. Then Hollypaw comes forth and tries to help, Cinderpelt she proves more useful than this cringy cat Honeypaw. Cinderpelt snaps at her Apprentice telling her to stiffen up and help her. I curl my lip at the stench of puss and infection that comes off this cat in waves. I am surprised that she can still stand. I turn away.

Leafpool is over by the fresh kill pile with Graystripe. I make my way over to her and sit by her side. I see shock coming over Graystripe features.

"So Firestar is dead," he speaks with slow tones as if it's not true and that the noble Ginger warrior will come over and greet him.

It saddens me that he will never get to see him again.

The gray warrior gaze turned to face me... I shuffle my paws a little unnerving to me.

"So why are you here in Thunderclan, Hawkfrost?"

Leaf pool speaks for me.

"He is my mate, Graystripe," I raise my head slightly. Glad I'm a head taller than this old warrior. He is bristles his fur, then with a yawn that shows his sharp teeth. "Well then I'm off for a nap," I breathe a sigh of relief as, he leaves. I never liked him.

"He is happy being leader, he also has no desire to return to being deputy. Brightheart is doing just fine." Leafpool, finishing talking then got to her paws and left me to talk with Millie.

I take my place at the napping shade, closing my eyes I went to sleep. I hear sound of cats speaking. I open my eyes to find my self back in the Dark Forest!

****in the dark forest***

The forest is a light grey in color even the leaves of the trees are a grey green. This place is not safe for me. It never really was but I needed to go back. I have to see if Jaypaw and Lionpaw are here. To see if I can persuade them to leave.

The moon is dim shedding no light in the forest, I scent the air, tasting the scent of Mapleshade and my father Tigerstar. I creep forward eager to hear them talk but afraid I will be seen. I pause, my body still, I sniff the air. I can see Lionpaw, standing beside Darkstripe and Tigerstar. Mapleshade, I'm tempted to storm out and show my self. But I pause I scent the air again. Jaypaw.

I crouch lower into the murky foliage and watch.

***tigerstar**

I know he is here! Lousy traitor! I have given Lionpaw his invincibility now I will give Jay paw his sight.

I sigh. I must move on my plans soon. My spies say Darkus is driven to bring Scourge back to the living world. I can't have that! I need to walk the forest of life not that shrimp of a cat! I flick my tail and take care breath, with my attention on the task at paw I begin.

"Jaypaw, you wish to see? In dreams and in memories and in the real world." the small Tom nodded his head. I purr, happy with his willingness.

I flick my tail, "follow me,"

We went to the center of the Dark Forest, in the center was a murky pool. the water was a dark grey, it stank. The cats gathered around the pool, curling there lips. Yes the water stinks but it's better than Starclan's Holy water. I lash my tail. I can't wait to spill their blood.

The cats stared at the stinky water with stony faces. "What is this Tigerstar?" Growled Darkstripe. I frowned at him. "This my pets; is the Deadpool. It's power is what gave Lionpaw, his power. Now I will use it to give Jaypaw, his sight."

Tiger star stands right on the edge of the water. He placed a paw in to the water saying a few words.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of the Dark Forest call upon the ancient cats of old. Give this young Tom THE SIGHT. may he see into dreams and thouhts, let no cat hide from him their utmost thoughts. May He See Into THE Past As Well as The future."

Now watch and learn fools of the great power of the Deadpool, more powerful than starclan. I smirk. The water turns and spins swiftly. I get behind Jaypaw and I push him in. With a screech Lionpaw, charched to hit me, fool. I step aside with a flick of my tail I asked Mapleshade and Darkstripe to hold him. After I count ten heartbeats I pull Jaypaw from the water.

His eyes are closed, water streaming down his face, his chest fur sodden.

"Jaypaw! How do you feel?" His brother called his worry for him tainting the air with his weakness. I snort, family only brings you down.

"He is fine!" I snap at the golden cat.

I flick Jaypaw with my tail, hard, "open. Your eyes."

The struggle to open his eyes was evident, something was wrong. I catch a sweet scent on the breeze. I spin around to find Spottedleaf.! What! Why is she here?

I turn snarling, wanting to rip her fur. "Why are you here!

Spottedleaf, snarled. I step back .

"You had no right to give these cats powers!"

"Oh I can, dear dead Spottedleaf," I turn back to Jaypaw.

His blue grey fur was glowing a light blue hue, he dug his claws into the mud beside the Deadpool.

"How do you feel, jaypaw?"

His voice growled as he spoke.

"I feel powerful, like I can't be stopped!." I roll my eyes. Yes they all say that.

"That's good, and all but what can you see?"

Jaypaw, looked at me and I felt funny. Like he was looking right into my very evil soul. Then he looked away. I shuddered. I look back over to Spottedleaf, her fur is raised. Her eyes where dark pools of horror, I wonder what she is thinking.

"He saw your death did he not, Tigerstar?" I growl at her leaping forth my claws ready to tear her ghostly fur. She vanished back into star clan. I shake my head. Mapleshade looks at me a slight smirk on her muzzle, "the great Tigerstar put in his place by a starclan damned she cat!"

I hate that she cat.

"Now you will serve me do you understand? Your life is mine!," I growled at Jaypaw as I felt him probe my mind again!

"Stop that!," I hiss at him.

Jaypaw, looks at me with a smirk. "So, you got killed by a rogue, just because he did not listen to you? Wow, Tigerstar,"

"I do not need your awful sarcasm, Jaypaw. Now both of you leave this meeting is over, you got want you wanted. Now bring your sister next time for then you will be the cats in the prophecy."

No need to let them know the truth not yet not till I use them for my benifit. Darkus has his plans for the forest and I have mine. One of us will lead this forest. I plan it to be me!

DARKUS. POV

The grey forest stood before my eyes, the feeling of the fog that swirled on my paws made my fur wet. I fluffed my fur, I narrow my dark violet eyes.

The fur on my spine rising slowly. I draw in the scent of the cat before me . A cat to be feared.

The scent of death was strong it stung my lungs.

, the tom infront of me began to speak, his voice shrill and sharp. I flattened my ears.

"Its time, that fool Tigerstar will suffer again, but you as my descent will take over the clans. I will stay in the shadows. I need a willing host, not a kit mind you.! But a good strong warrior. I must taste the air once more.!"

The small Tom glared at me with ice cold blue eyes. I supres a shiver, this cat is evil! But so am I ! I will kill him after I take over the clans. I will walk in this forest once more before the end. And this, Scrourge of the forests will die. TIGERSTAR will die. I Darkus will be the leader supreme.

I dip my head to him, "blood will rule the forest. Once more the clans will face a battle but this time they will loose.


	10. chapter 9 Hawkfrost Baypaw Jaypaw

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid #DDDDDD 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid #DDDDDD .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 9.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 9.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 27.0pt; mso-outline-level: 2; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid #DDDDDD .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 9.0pt 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555;"Chapter 9 Hawkfrost Baypaw Jaypaw/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hawkfrost./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Awoke from his dream, his heart racing. What happened was heartbreaking. Once more his father is poisoning the hearts of the young cats. Should I tell Stormstar? Let him know of the treachery within his clan? Or should I go to princess and see what her agenda is for being here. His swept his icy blue gaze over the camp, looking for Leafpool. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He found her by the high rock, with her sister's mate. Eating prey from the fresh kill pile. I felt my belly growl at the scent of the fresh food. I'm glad the hunting patrols found some good prey, a rabbit and four squirrels. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I press my fur against Leafpool drawing in her sweet scent... I can't tell her not yet. Instead I lick her ear. My gaze traveling over her lean beautiful pelt. No I won't burden her with this news./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I want to go out after we eat; just the two of us," leaf pool says into my ear. I purr with happiness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"**** With Leafpool***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I inhale the sweet scent of my mate and the green growing smell of the forest as we sit in the cool of the shade. For once in this moment I can feel at ease. I watch the birds picking for seeds and nuts, the grass cool under my paws. The sunlight gleaming of our fur making me fills sleepy. I press into Leafpool, making her shift beside me. Her gaze happy, for once. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I love you Hawkfrost," she looked into my eyes with such warmth, I felt so gay, so uplifted with her love for me. I'm the lucky tom. I licked her ear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I love you to Leafpool. Always and forever."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"We sit in the warmth of the sun, peaceful and calm.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"For a few minutes it was easy. Easy to forget the prophecy or the growing tension in the clans now that Sky clan lived among us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"We need to do something to bring the clans together once more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""LEAFPOOL! COME QUICK!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The voice is that of Cloudtail, the white warrior was racing to us as fast as he could. Definitely ruining the moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Leaf pool gets to her paws in one leap. My gaze travels over his bloodstained pelt, now when he stops moving he is not placing any weight on his right paw, blood ooze out from between his claws./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Has here been a battle? I look at leaf pool./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Who attacked us?" I growl at Cloudtail, the scent of cats is on his pelt but is jumbled. I step into his personal space, "Who is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Cloudtail, flattened his ears, his tail bushed; Leafpool hissed at me, "Hawkfrost, calm down, please." I unkink my spine, slightly. My mind racing with thoughts of who it was!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Cloudtail growled at me before turning and racing back to camp. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The sounds of battle reached my ears, as we surged into camp. Windclan! And Shadowclan are in our camp!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The cat are glaring at one another, it seems for now the fighting has stopped, then I see why. Honeypaw is splayed on the ground blood running from a bite in her throat. Her blue eyes stone. My heart dropped. How could the clans kill a medicine cat Apprentice like this! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I glance over at Cinderpelt. Her blue eyes dark with tears and fear. "WHO killed her?" I growl. Shadow clan and Windclan cats parted to show two cats. A cream colored Tom and a grey with black tipped ears and a mask, hideous orange eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Berrypaw, and Shadowpaw," Stormstar spoke coldly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I can't believe this, the clans are falling apart!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"***Baypaw**/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm sad that my clan went along with Weaselstar plan to attack Thunderclan, I tried not to go but Blackstar ordered all the young cats to join./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My heart is pounding, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"As I watch the scene before me I see Icestar standing by Thunderclan leader. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She is angry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"STORMSTAR began to speak/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Thunderclan, I knew this attack was coming, that's why I posted more guards, in attempt to halt the battle." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Blackstar looked outraged how could he have known? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I don't even know why we attacked them anyway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Our medic cat came forth, Daisytail, her fur ruffled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Starclan, spoke not to me, I tried to tell Blackstar, not to attack, I'm sorry that my son killed your young cat, but tell me this, why are you not upset about it?" she held his amber gaze./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Simply, Starclan came to me this morning as I slept they told me you would attack, but I did not know what cat would be killed or who would do the killing," Anger blazed in his eyes. Warned or not no cat should have died. All the warriors here should know that. I dig my claws into the ground, sending small shards of Ice into the stone at my paw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Easy little one, Icestar says into my mind, I calm feeling my Ice fade for now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I look for Sierrapaw; I spot her golden coat sitting beside her mother. We are a part of something but what? She looks at me shock and sadness in her brown eyes. But a fire was burning in the back of her eyes, smoke curled from her paws slowly. This is bad; I shake my head at her trying to calm her. It worked for now. The fire and smoke receded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I must speak to my clan, I will have judgement later for you; Shadowclan. Windclan how could you form a party with them to attack us?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Weaselstar glared at Stormstar, his growling could be heard by all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Because, you have let the clans become full of Loners and Kitty pelts. Windclan is sick of it! we need Pure clans, not rogues and loners. Or cats attempting to be a Clan!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He must mean Skyclan! Thought Baypaw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"With that Windclan turned as one and fled back to the Mooreland. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Silence greets my clan and Thunderclan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"In the silence, Foxkit and Icekit came from the nursery, they looked at the clans, there fur ruffled. "Momma, why are Shadowclan, still here, why Honeypaw, not getting up to play with us like she said she would," Icekit asked Ferncloud./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Blackstar cleared his throat, "we will leave you, for now, Stormstar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shadowclan turns to leave when Icestar speaks to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I will show you what is happening in Thunderclan, for it are important. So act calm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"OK Icestar. I trust you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"As we walk back my mind is filled with Thunderclan camp like I'm there. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*at Thunderclan seen in baypaw.*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Leafpool, sits in the medicine cat den with a sadden, Cinderpelt. Oddly Stormstar looks happy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Starclan spoke to me, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, honestly! He meows happily, Cinderpelt on the other paw is not happy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I will not make a new medicine apprentice right now. I need to speak with Starclan on this matter. No Stormstar, Jaypaw is not right!" With that Cinder pelt turned to leave but Stormstar, stepped into her path, barring her way from. Leaving the den./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What is the meaning of this?" Leaf pool snarled at her leader. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Starclan told me that Jaypaw is to be yours or Leafpool's apprentice." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Cinderpelt, looked Stormstar in the eyes, her gaze hard, "THEN he shall be Leafpool's I will not be training him. I'm retired from now on,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The connection breaks and Thunderclan fades for a moment. Baypaw snarled in anger!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Bring it back, I need to see what I'd happen! She shook her head, trying to bring the image back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Then she saw the medicine den./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Blood was on the floor, but who's blood? She could not see who it was but Horror was filled her bones, the clan is yowling, demanding to know what happened why more senseless death./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"What happen?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A paw jolted her body, sending the image away. Icestar left her consciousness. Angry she snarled at the offending paw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Green eyes met her own. Tawnypelt. She looked around to see where she was. She was in the Warriors den. Alone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What happened Baypaw, you cried put in your sleep. Is Icestar talking with you? " /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The scent of blood was still in her nose, should she tell Tawnypelt?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She focused on her mentor her belly swollen with her kits. No I can't tell her not yet. She shook her head, "I have received no word yet from Icestar, but I'm soon to meet with Ebony paw of Riverclan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Tawnypelt nodded then backs out leaving her alone with her thoughts, once alone Baypaw leaves the den with a surge of speed; she raced back to the Thunderclan Border. She had to find out. Soon she reached the boundaries line. She sat trying to still her breath. The plants around her frosting. What I'm I doing? I can't find out this way. Besides I must meet with Ebonypaw. Baypaw turned away from the Border when she spotted a flame colored cat, its icy blue eyes stared at her, and she froze. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hello, Baypaw." She tilted her head at this tom. "Who are you?" The blue eyed Tom chuckled, "I am your friend, I watch out for you, but hurry you must go to see Ebonypaw, he is waiting for you. I also bring you a message. Beware of shadows, they hide the truth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Baypaw shivered at this Toms words. He then started to leave her. She sprang to her paws, "Wait! What is your name?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The Tom stopped, his tail twirling, " All will be reveled in time little one," then he was gone. Poor Baypaw. She is more confused than before, but she rushes off to the meeting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*Jaypaw* /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The camp is in chaos, Honeypaw is dead, Good riddance I say, a cording to Tigerstar, I need to be the next Med cat in training. Its fun using my new powers, cats think I'm blind but I can see more than they do. I knew Berrypaw and Shadowpaw were going to kill Honeypaw, I saw it in their minds. I also saw that Tigerstar told Shadowpaw to do the killing. I scanned the gathered cays for my brother and sister; I find them in the back. I make my way to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Lionpaw looks at with narrowed amber eyes, Hollypaw is bristling. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What is the meaning of this? Why did shadow clan and Windclan attack?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I sigh, poor Hollypaw so naive to our plan. I poke her with my paw, pricking my claws into her. She yelped, "Keep quiet! I can't hear!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Holly paw frowned but fell silent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I look at the cats the cats from the other clans are in are camp. I feel the shock and sadness the death of are medicine cat Apprentice was shocking enough but now Shadowclan is threatening to destroy us. Or so I thought at first. I draw my "sightless" gaze over the cats. I scent Windclan, and Shadowclan, in fact they are gathering to leave, Windclan leader howls at Stormstar. I disregard his words, instead I focus on Leafpool, her mind numb with shock, and Stormstar has lost his mind! I send myself into her mind and memories. She is enjoying her time with Hawkfrost, when Cloudtail comes rushing over. I skip the part of the attack I was there once more I slow her Memories until I see inside the medicine cat den looking at Stormstar. I hear Mapleshade voice I'm my head in this moment. Try your new powers look into the mind of the clan leader, now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I jump from Leafpool mind into Stormstar's./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"In the back of the clan leaders mind is chaos, his mind is fighting the desire to battle the other clans and trying to figure out why he is happy about the death of Honeypaw. His emotions are being manipulated by someone else! ! He is struggling to not feel happy about her death. I scan his mind I since someone is here but I don't know who it is...I sniff drawing in the scent of the other cat...Mapleshade yowls making me break contact. I turn to her with a snarl. But she is smiling, "the cat is being mind controlled by your sister! Young Jaypaw." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ice cold feeling surged through him. How? Tigerstar did not speak with our sister! I break contact pulling out of the minds of the cats. I look over at Hollypaw, her bright green eyes blazing a luminous green, I poke her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She looks at me the bright light dimming from her eyes, the blue ring of color fading from her eyes. Green and blue makes yellow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You have a power also!" I whisper to her as we all slip back into the Apprentice den. Away from the chaos. Of Thunderclan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"This will be interesting times, may Tigerstar rule and reign swiftly. Soon Starclan Chosen will fail or be killed. With holly paw power we can really control the clan, starting with the Clan leader!/span/p 


	11. Chapter 10 bramble Ebonypaw

*Brambleclaw* skyclan

The day was dark with rain as I went out of Sky clan to try and hunt but things are difficult with one eye. My scar aches from the rain, I'm the only cat out in this weather it would seem, unless your a Riverclan cat. I wonder how Thunderclan, is doing with out me. I snarl softly to myself , angered that I even thought of them. My father would claw my ears off if he knew I thought of them!  
I want nothing to do with my old clan other than to rid the forest of them. i shake my fur, drawing my tougue over it, the scent of a wet mouse fills my muzzle. i crouch to catch it. just as I was about to leap I hear a she cats voice calling to me.  
"Who ate your eye?"  
I hissed spinning around I see a light red tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, I try to catch her scent who is she?  
"What is your name?"  
The she cat purred.  
Rosepaw."  
I wonder if I can use this cat to spy on my old clan.  
"That's a pretty name. For a pretty cat! "  
I see her flatten her ears in shyness . "My name is Bramble. I'm a Skyclan warrior, but I must go. As for my eye I lost it in battle."  
I turn to leave but the small voice of the she cat stopped me. "Wait could we meet again?"  
She scuffed her paws in the mud, "your a handsome tom."  
I purred my plan has started to take shape.  
I turn back to the lithe she cat, her eyes wide with hope. I can crush this cat but I speak softly to this easy cat.  
"I would love that, next moon after the gathering we will meet." Rosepaw. _I can use her for sure to extract my revenge on Hawkfrost and squirrel flight._

^^Ebonypaw POV*

I pace back and fort my mind on my meeting with Baypaw. I've seen the power that Sierrapaw has. It's scary but my power can control hers. I stop my pacing by the half bridge that divides our territory from Shadowclan. I see the orange and white fur of Baypaw hurling over to my side. Her flanks heaving as she skidded to a stop. Her green eyes worried.  
I touch my muzzle to hers in greeting, "How are you ?" She looked at me with sad eyes.  
"We know we are part of a prophcey. But why is life so hard? why do we have these powers anyway?"  
I purr pressing my flank into hers, I want to lick her pretty ears but I with-stain from this act.  
"We have theses for a reason, I just don't know either. But for now let's focus on gaining complete control over our Gifts."  
She looks at me her green eyes bright with brief saddness, then it was gone.  
"You said you have news for me?"  
I pull back taking a few pawsteps away from her.  
"Rustfang, wants see you,"  
"why?" Came the sharp reply from the she cat.  
I scuffed my paws into the ground, "I think he likes you, it's wrong but he fills like it's right."  
I wish he would let this crush go, but who was I to stop him when I also felt my heart race with joy at the sight of Baypaw. We have been meeting for four moons and in this time my heart has grown fond of this she cat.  
"But that is not the knowledge I wish to tell you ." I flick my tail to her side. "we need to find more about us and our powers, i say we need to meet with all of us. is there just three of us or is their more?"  
The bushes rustled and Sierra paw came forth, her whiskers twitching with amusement.  
"I think we should have a competition between the clans!"  
I groan, rolling my eyes. "Sierra how did you know we are meeting?" She purred her icy blue eyes mischievious. "Through our mindlink of course! !"

I roll my eyes at her statement, "Sierrapaw, I know of the mind link, I've used it to talk with Baypaw. We have it like we do our powers" I turn from the shecats, a thought forming in my mind. We need to bring the clans together all five of them.  
 _What about a test of all five clans strength? Mewed my mentor._ Blizzardsong. The black white Tom sat behind Sierrapaw.  
I purr at the ideal. Quickly I told my friends this plan. We all agreed to tell our leaders then tell each other over our mindlink. We agreed. Then we went our separate ways for the day. With an Agreement to meet soon.


	12. Chapter 11 a gathering hawkfrost

Stormstar gazed down at the clans all washed in moonlight turning pelts silver, Baypaw watched in horror as he have the Report for the moon. "Sadly now I come to my news I wish no clan leader wishes to report, the death of a clanmate. " he bowed his head, tears running down his face. Cinderpelt is dead. Killed by a rogue badger as she gathered herbs." Baypaw stiffened leaning into Ebonypaw for comfort, "That's not true!" her ears flat in her fear. Cinderpelt was murdered by a CAT, NOT a badger!. she pressed deeper into him. the clans were in shock at this news. she drew comfort in the fact that Ebonypaw and Sierrapaw are beside her. theses two moons since the _murder_ of Cinderpelt, she had drawn closer to these two cats. together they have been training with our powers the Starclan mentors pushing us harder as if they are wanting us to be ready for something.

stormstar called for silence by raising his tail, in a comandimg maner, "Clans, it has been one year since we moved here, i propose we host a Gathering in the daylight, to honor our time here. "  
Squirrelflight called out to the clans. "A Test of our differences, fishing contest for Riverclan, and so on. to test among yourself..." she broke off as a new scent came over the clans, Cherrystar, flattened her ears clawing the rocks in her fear.

Baypaw rose to her paws, ice forming around her claws, _this scent is one of death! who is that? Why Are skyclan Running away?_ Sure enough the Sky clan cat started to race away but more strange cats blocked them. Soon all the clan cats where huddled in the center of the Island. Stormstar, lashed his tail, his amber gaze blazing in anger.

"Cherrystar, so kind of you to show your muzzle, with these other cats," the caller is female, white tabby with blue green eyes.  
Cherrystar, turned to face the she cat, her eyes narrow slit of anger as she spoke to her.  
"Frostsnake, what are you doing, here?" She hissed to the white tabby.  
The cat sat down, curling her tail over her paws, "I bring a message from Darkus."  
Shocked hisses and howls filled the island. At her words.  
"You have four moons to decide whether or not to bow before him as your Ultra leader or fall beneath our crushing claws and sharp fangs. After four moons he himself will come and speak then you give him your answer." She bared her teeth in a smile so evil it chilled even Baypaw's heart. _what is her end game_? Baypaw focused on the she cat. Calming her mind, the young looked at Frostsnake. The cat was watching the clan leaders on the Great Oak. BLACKstar, bared his teeth at her, "Give this Darkus a message from Shadowclan, _" go to the Dark Forest, for we will never let Bloodclan rule!"_  
Frostsnake, purred  
She then turned and stalked away, back to where she came from. One young immature cat a riverclan Apprentice lunged at her, his teeth bared, his white grey fur bushed in anger. Swift as a her namesake; Frostsnake, raised her right forepaw, claws unsheathed. The clan cats gasped to see her claws had dog teeth as well as cats, enforced with her own. The elders who still lived to remember the great battle with Scourge, all cried in horror. BLACKSTAR and Leopardstar, tried to rush to the cat. But Frostsnake was swift and brutal. Ripping into the cat from chin to tail, going as, far as to sink her claws into his still beating heart. Then she tore, it. The young foolish cat was dead. no cat challenged her. Again. Silence. The blood gleamed in the moonlight, bright turning dark, sadness filled the island.  
Frost settled on the grass that surrounded, Baypaw, her anger, cooled as Ebonypaw, rested his tail on her back, but her gaze was drawn to the body of cat whom WAS dead. "Do you know that cat?,"  
Ebonypaw, turn his eyes pools of sadness, "No," "I never knew that foolish cat.,"  
 _Odd, Baypaw mused._ Now cats were scared. The scent of blood could be tasted on the wind. All cats were in shock. _I should try to help them but I'm no medicine cat._  
She starts forward but then the clan leaders begin to speak.  
."Cats of all clans, I'm sorry, that those cats followed us from the gorge, but it seems they have a history, with all of us," mewed Cherrystar, she had rejoined the leaders on the tree.  
"We must fight," ALL cats look at Cherrystar, their eyes wide.  
"Bloodclan, of old tried to take your forest, yes? Well this is his kit's kit trying to fulfill what his great grandfather tried to do moons ago, only this time Firestar is no longer here to safe us. So we as one clan must fight. "  
The other leaders looked troubled. Blackstar, looked grim. "I fought in that horrid war. If this New Bloodclan want our land I will die to protect it.! They are not fit to be called cats!"  
The clans reared and clawed the air. Yes we will defeat them!  
But how?  
"Starting now we must start training." With that Blackstar, leaped from the tree and his clan raced away ending the gathering.

Hawkfrost. Pov  
Such needless death, I know soon thereafter will be more when we fight. I look over to Leafpool, whom head is bowed in saddness. Mothwing, turns her head to speak to me, her amber eyes so much like my father's. I growl at the thought of him.  
"These are troubling times, my brother, we must look to the stars for our guide." With that solemn note Moth Wing walked away, Leaving Hawkfrost to his overwelming thoughts.  
 _Thus Says Darkus, ! How dare that cat, tell us what to do._  
The tomcat lashed his tail before following Stormstar back to thunderclan, his gaze drawn to the corpse of the young foolish riverclan cat. _what a stupid cat._  
hawkfrost shakes his head Moving on after the clan leader, he wants to talk to his kids, all of them but none of them know he is their father or that Leafpool is their mother. its sad really all this sheath and claw type secrecy.

the dark tabby with the white underbelly and icy blue eyes, went to cross the tree bridge with the rest of his clan when he caught the scent of a strange cat. a cat he knew nothing of. turning he left the tree bridge following the scent. he came to a clearing and in the clearing sat a light red she cat with blue eyes. "Who are you?

the she cat looked up at him. "my name is Rosepaw. ive been stalking and learning the ways of THunderclan from afar and now i wish to join."  
Hawkfrost is fur rose on his spine, "Why have you decided now to ask?"  
She purred, flicking her tail around her paws, the tip of her tail gleamed. This drew the Tom eyes to her lithe body, he felt his fur heat , she had a nice smell, this she cat. he sat down infront of her drawing in her scent. his heart pounding in his chest he felt like he was betraying Leafpool by being here with this odd she cat.

"I watched for moons gathering all info i could, wanting to be a warrior but to scared to come forward until now, "  
Hawkfrost studies this young but also beautiful she cat, he is Tempted to press is muzzle to hers and draw more of her scent to him. It's smells wonderful, he shakes his head once more, growling. "No,"  
The she cat gasps in shock as he walks off. Leaving her alone.  
Anger burns in her belly. She called out to him.  
"You will pay for what you have done Hawkfrost. I will join a clan it may not be yours now but I will return and crush you beneath my claws "  
All That Was Left On The Island Was A Lone Red She Cat And The Setting moon. A cat with revenge in her mind and a plan to take down the most popular cat in all the clans.


	13. Chapter 12 Darkus Hawkfrost Leafpool

chapter 12 Darkus Hawkfrost Leafpool

a/n so who likes the tv show :... the flash? he is so cute!

*Darkus*

My plans are forming nicely but I want to give the clans a taste of more bloodshed I have in mind. I scan into River clan land I see them mulling around doing their patrols and what not. I want to attack now with the full strength of Bloodclan. But I hold back, I see my mate Frostsnake blood is dried on her fur, Foxes, she is gorgeous. I walk over to her, starting to twine my tail with her, but she hisses and backs off.

"Don't play with me, Darkus. You sent my kits away on some atrocious plan of yours. So no you don't get to play sweet with me. "She stalked off leaving him to his thoughts.

He growled, his black, purple pink striped tail lashed in his anger.

"Cats of Bloodclan," the leader called out.

"The clans have rejected our proposal to have me as the ultra-leader,"

Howls and growls filled the barn as his cats showed their anger. Darkus approved of their anger, how dare the Clan cats reject him!

He gazed at his clan, all blood thirsty as he was, each cat wanting to do battle, perhaps it's time to do an attack and show the clans what happens when you refuse the Great Grandson of Scourge.

"In four moons we will attack the clans, I want us to practice our battle training, and we must be ready to defeat these cats."

I won't think of what Scourge told me. Darkus thought to himself as he watched his cats move off to start battle training. He flicked his tail as he caught the scent of the cats he was waiting for since sunrise.

A blue grey Tom followed by a black she cat, and a Golden tom. SCOURGE'S champions, the hope of the Dark forest.

"Greetings Darkus,"

The blind bluegrey Tom stared at the large Tom whom commanded their very lives.

"Have you found the cats or any weakness my plan?"

Darkus growled at Jaypaw and his sister and brother.

They shook their heads.

Darkus glared at them his fur already bushed with anger with a yowl he launched himself at the cats.

Hollypaw closed her eyes and jerked her head to the side, Darkus was thrown mid leap to the side. He scrapped on his side his tail lashing as he tried to get his balance back. His eyes dark voids of fury.

Lionpaw growled at him. "We are still adjusting to the new powers we got from the leader s of the dark forest; we have not the time to search for those cats that if they exist could defeat you,"

He placed a golden paw on the Bloodclan leader's tail, crushing it beneath his paw.

Reaching down Lionpaw, growled in his ear, "Never attack us again. Or I will kill you and take your clan. You are nothing to us,"

He then stepped back letting the Tom get up. With his pride hurt he dismissed the 3 saying he wants to see them again soon and that he will send word. He twitched his tail trying to see if he had movement. He was happy that he did. But his anger roared in his ears, he slashed his paw down, wanting to feel the flesh rip and tear under his claws.

Be calm young tom, all will come to pass just be patience,'

Darkus looked around at his cats all of them ready for the word to be said to gouge out the eyes of the clan cats.

The glow of icy blue eyes could be seen in the shadows of the barn. Scourge! Darkus felt his fur begin to rise. How was he in the world of the living?

Your hatred of the clans gives me strength.

This declaration made the black and purple cat happy. I may not have to wait four moons, I may strike now!

He held his head high, his heart seeped with pride. DARK US then went to the prey pile, he saw slim choice. He growled...turning from the pile he wanted to know we're the last piece of prey was caught. It was a skinny shrew.

A bright yellow tabby came forth, Cornstrike. His daughter.

"Cornstrike, were have u been hunting?"

He growled.

The she cat dipped her head, "in the tunnels that run under clan land, Father. They don't know they are there,"

Shock filled Darkus but he was happy his own daughter found a way to start attacking the clans. The tunnels!

Hawkfrost pov

The day was getting cooler as Leaf-fall approached I casted a look around the stone hollow looking for my mate. I find her with Jaypaw; anger flashed threw me at the sight.

How did Cinderpelt die that day two moons ago, when Jaypaw was mad into a Medicine cat?

"It's time," Silverfrost spoke to me in my mind; I cocked my head to the side, "what is time?"

The silver tabby tom shimmered before me, his tail curled over his back, "for your kits to meet you and Leafpool, Darkus is close we need to bring them all together, there will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws. They will find the fourth and cast out the darkness. Form the three, as Starclan searches for the fourth.

Leafpool will be happy now, I think to myself as I move into the shad of the walls, the wind brisk.

I motion for my mate; she looks up from her task with Jaypaw. I can feel his eyes on me, and am reminded of a part of the prophecy I did not share with Leafpool, Beware the jay who can see... I wonder about him I know he had a ceremony with my father but what that was I don't know.

My beautiful mate walks over to me, I lick her muzzle, "Leafpool I have great news, come lets go talk somewhere privet.

Leafpool sent Jaypaw, back to the den...

Leafpool POV

This news thrilled me I wanted to yowl my joy to the heavens. But I held my Tongue...we need more time.

I look over to see Sierrapaw; soon I hope she will be a warrior. Her golden coat shined in the sun, I love her even if she douse not know me, personally.

I purr, twine my tail with Hawkfrost, he nodes at me as we embrace.

"I want to tell them after they all become warriors," understanding glowed, in his icy blue eyes.

A scent blew across camp; it was familiar to the cats.

A dark almost black Tom walked in to camp; shocked gasps came from the cats, Sierrapaw, fur rose. Leaf pool looked to Hawkfrost. He seemed confused but then Squirrelflight, yowled, in joy.

"Crowfeather!"

Great Starclan! What next?


	14. Chapter 13 Leafpool Sierrapaw

Leafpool pov

+Before Crowfeather shows up+

My fur is pricking I feel like I have bees in my fur. The thought of seeing my kits. It makes me happy but why now? I look across the camp after we got back I departed from Hawkfrost telling him I needed time to think and not to tell the kits just yet.

I see Rainwhisker once more stalking my sister. I shake my head, why can't that tom learn she has no interest in him...only for her own mate Stormstar.

"Jaypaw, we need more comfreys. Tomorrow we will gather some.

"Yes Leafpool." He looked at me as he spoke as if he could see me...its unnerving.

The cool wind blow gently across camp, I see my daughter Sierrapaw, walking with Brightheart. And I want to tell her who I am...but I stop why should she know the truth now? After she is a warrior then I will tell her.

But the pull to speak to my kids is strong. So I follow Sierrapaw out into the forest, I scent the air not knowing if the rogues are about or not.

Slowly as not to bring attention to myself I follow her from afar.  
I scent a mouse; drawing the air over my tongue I could taste the prey as well as faint smoke.  
See through the foliage to Sierrapaw, she is stalking the mouse, but she is also trying to use her power.  
With tense paw steps I keep my eyes on her, the mouse was unaware of her but it could smell the smoke from her power.  
With a quick swipe of her black fur paw, Sierrapaw sent a small wave of fire over the prey.  
The prey was killed; amazingly it was not scorched... Sierra paw has great control over her powers.  
Leaf pool sat back for a moment to clean her whiskers. Before she stepped forth alerting Sierrapaw, to her presents.  
"Leafpool, what are you doing here?" Her voice nervous as if she feared that the medic cat saw her use her power.  
Sierrapaw swallowed hard...fear scent filling the air.  
Shh, "its ok," Leaf pool  
Sierrapaw looks at Leafpool with wide eyes.  
: I won't tell...I promise..."  
SIERRAPAW relieved, picks up the mouse, taking it by the tail, glancing over her shoulder she nods to Leafpool, "OK then come with me."

Leafpool wondered why they were, not heading back to camp, "Sierra paw what are we doing?"  
The buckskin, colored cat flicked her tail, she did not respond to the medic car.  
Leaf pool followed as they went deeper into the woods  
. "Why are we going here?"  
"You saw my powers what else am I to do with you?...I can't kill you...but I know others whom may...you may have discovered my power but you won't live to tell it,"  
Shock flooded Leafpool, her tail quivering, she flexed her claws l, wishing now she had stayed in camp with hawk frost.  
 _Oh why did I follow_ her? Can she- will- kill me? Her paw steps unsteady with growing fear Leafpool went to what she was sure was her doom.

###Sierrapaw#  
my anger tastes foul in my mouth, my tail is kinking in my anger. How stupid was I not to check before using my power? But what's done is done; there is no going back or changing time. So press on trying to calm myself when I scent Baypaw.

The orange and white she cat came swiftly to the meeting spot she halted when she saw that I had Leafpool with me. Her fur rising on her shoulders and neck.

"Why is she here?" She growled ice forming underpaw.  
I hear leaf pool gulp...I hissed in my ever present anger...  
"Baypaw, we have to dispose of this cat!" I flick my tail in the light tabby she cat's direction.  
Shock flooded Baypaw's eyes.  
"K-k-kill her?"  
Sierrapaw nodded, smoke curling from, under her paws.  
Baypaw looked at the Thunderclan medicine cat, drawing in her scent...her mind begin. To be filled with images. A milk scent filled her muzzle.  
 _I know this cat!_

But why would I know her? Baypaw shook her head to focus on the task at paw, she turn to face Sierrapaw, " Sierrapaw why?"  
The golden she cat spat on the ground, "she has seen me use my power, and now yours as well."  
The 2 cats looked at the Thunderclan cat, her fear scent strong...  
Sierrapaw pricks, her ears hearing the sound of the other cats in this odd assortment.

The blue black Tom, came into the clearing between the clans a short ways from Darkus's barn. His ears pricked to the sound of the cats.  
SIERRA PAW turned to face him, anger still blazing in her amber eyes.  
"Ebonypaw! Leafpool saw us use our, powers now she knows about us, should we kill her? "  
Silence greeted the cats as Ebonypaw, took his time. He looked at the 3 with powers and the scared lone medicine cat.  
Her scent familiar to him but he could not place where he had smelled her scent before.  
Pity tugged at his heart, a voice in his head told him not to go along with this. So he growled at Leafpool.  
"No, we keep her alive, don't be silly." His voice deep and mature for such a young cat. Baypaw, thought to herself.  
Sierrapaw howled to Starclan her anger.  
Ebonypaw, growled loudly turning to Sierrapaw, he sent a small wave to crash over her. Cooling her down.  
 _Great now I'm wet! Soaking_ wet, yuck! She hissed at Ebonypaw.  
Just then as the cats sat in a Simi circle around Leafpool, a fox came up. Its bright red fur gleaming, "stops fighting and come together!"  
Swiftly the cats all turned to face the blue eyed fox. Sierrapaw, raised a paw claws unsheathed, fire glowing at the tips.  
"Stop that, Sierrapaw. I have come to talk. My name is Finn. I've met you all before. In many forms. You must listen to Leaf pool. She plays an important part in the prophecy. "  
Stunned the cats say nothing as the fox continues.  
"Soon a, visitor will come to the clans seeking help. Follow the Crow's Feather to the mountains, there you all will discovery your destiny." the fox twitched his whiskers at the look of shock on the cat's faces.

"How can we trust you?" mewed Ebonypaw. Taking a protective stance next to Baypaw. SHE pressed into the blue black tom. Sierrapaw started to summon her fire when the fox growled low in its throat. The embers cooled and Sierra was stunned. _How? She tried again but the same thing happen!_

 _"What_ are you doing to my powers? She started to bunch her hindquarters to pounce on the fox when Leafpool, stepped in her path. "No Sierrapaw, use your head, Fin wants to help. It would be stupid of you to reject it. How you all kept this a secret I don't know. But you can trust me,"

Just then Baypaw spoke up, "I remember you!" You're the fox who spoke to me in Shadowclan!"

""Good Baypaw, now remember to follow the Crows Feather. That is the news I wish to impart along with _don't trust the shadows for they hold destruction. Good day!" with that Fin stood and walked away until he vanished. Sierrapaw just snorted. Her anger gone._

 _Leafpool pov_

"Sierrapaw, can we go home? I understand that you three have powers, and I won't tell a soul," LEAFPOOL spoke softly to her daughter. "I know that you have Fire powers, and that Baypaw has Ice and that Ebonypaw has Water...that's cool... just be careful I may not tell but another cat will and then what will you do? According to Fin you three have a Destiny. Can I Help you achieve it? "

The three cats looked at Leafpool, who was sitting calmly. Each cat wondering if they should trust her but then again they just saw a fox speaking to them so then spoke in hushed tones with each other.

Leafpool was happy on the inside, her heart seems to want to burst with pride at her kits...even if they have no idea she is there mother.

Baypaw looked at Leafpool. "You may help us. We meet every half and quarter moon. We trust you. Since you are a medicine cat maybe you can help us with this deciphering of the prophecy that the fox was talking about. We know a little of it but mostly we practice our powers,"

"Leafpool, in sorry," Sierrapaw spoke softly her as she asked for her forgiveness.

She pressed her muzzle into her side, Leafpool purred with happiness. This was her happy moment. She made her tail on Sierra's back. "It's ok you were scared. For now let's go home."

"Meeting adjoined until the Next Quarter," Ebonypaw said as they all turned and went back to their clans.

So the cats all went their ways leaving Leafpool, and Sierrapaw to head back to Thunderclan.

As they walked back, Sierrapaw drew in Leafpool scent and for a moment she got a memory of the nursery and Squirrelflight and Leafpool talking...but she could not place what they are saying. She shook her head and the memory left... but it felt like they had been upset about something but what?

"Sierrapaw, go hunt for the clan, I need to go on...I was to meet Hawkfrost."

"OK Leafpool," Sierrapaw bounded off.

Later that day close to evening when all was said and done, Leafpool was resting with Hawkfrost, and Sierrapaw was playing with Icekit and Foxkit that a scent washed into the camp. A scent that seemed familiar...who was it? Stormstar leaped to his paws and dashed down the High Ledge as a black cat came into the camp with a silver she cat by his side.

"Crowfeather! Brook! What are you guys doing here?" Stormstar asked his Blue eyes wide with shock.

The haggard tom and his skinny wife replied quietly.

"WE have come to ask the clans for help! A group of rogues have taken over a part of the tribes Hunting land...will you help us?" Crowfeather then he collapsed.


	15. Chapter 14 hawkfrost lionpaw baypaw

Hawkfrost

I'm shocked, I never thought I would meet the great Crowfeather! I take in his lean windclan, body. And I wonder why he would stay in the Mountains when he could have stayed with his clan maybe even be deputy by now. _Same could be said about you, Hawkfrost. You had a chance to be leader, remember Leaf pool even killed Mistyfoot, but you turned your back on Riverclan, and gave up a chance to have a leadership roll. So you are you to judge?_  
With a faint growl, Hawkfrost, turned from Crowfeather and Brook to see Stormstar speaking with Leafpool. I see Jaypaw lurking in the shadows with his sister Hollypaw. LIONPAW is off with Rainwhisker, battle training... I feel pressure building in me this urge to run away...the End Prophecy is looming. It's time to act.  
I wait until Leafpool, is done checking on the visiters before I approach her but as I do I'm called away by Brightheart.  
The one eyed warrior, looks at me with her fur bristling.  
"Hawkfrost I wanted to ask you a question..." she scuffed her paws in the dirt.  
"I thought I scented Brambleclaw!."  
Shock iced my system, my heart seemed to stop, I collapsed on the ground. Panting..."are you sure?"  
Brightheart nodded, "I'm sure,"  
I gathered my Witts, getting to my paws I thanked Brightheart, turning away I raced out of camp ignoring the call of Leafpool. But I have to know!  
Is my half brother the cat I killed In defence of my life and firestar still alive. If so where is he hiding?  
After I searched the territory I calmed down. Perhaps she had been confused?

I start to head back when I do catch a scent but it's not whom I'm expecting.  
It's Rosepaw.  
I crouch low to the ground, my tail lashing in anger, I want to claw her. I could she; is trespassing... "get off our land!"  
The red she cat _purred_! She just purred! My anger flared like a wildfire. I launched my self at her, claws ripping into her long fur.  
She howled In delight clawing me back...but her sweet scent...  
I shook my head, I love Leafpool! This cat is a Suductress, trying to tempt me!  
I pressed my head into her belly, flipping her into the air. She landed on her side and I pounced on her. My claws digging into the long fur til I felt skin. "Leave before I kill you for trespass!"  
She flicked her tail along My cheek, "oh poor little Hawkfros..." she choked on her words as I press into her throat, her blood oozed over my paws.  
Her laugh filled the air, " kill me hawk and you will _never know the truth about Brambleclaw...and my name is Rosethorn...I became a warrior with out_ thunderclan,'s help."  
She squirmed under my grasp as I froze!  
"I told you we will meet again, and I know you can never kill me...you like me." She wiggled out of my paws dashing away leaving me all the more angry and upset!  
I shake my fur. I should have killed her...she is...I stop my walking. Wait she said she knew Brambleclaw!  
That means _he is alive!_

LIONPAW

I see these cats crowd around the black cat and his stinky mate.  
despicable...this outpouring of affection. I curl my lip, "stop it Lionpaw." Came the voice of my sister, Hollypaw. I growl, my golden fur rise on my neck and back.  
"He may be part of the plan, Darkus, plan." She whispered in my ear. "I don't see the reason for him to want to take over the clans any way. All of this is just his bid to be the supreme leader!" I hissed back as Stormstar, called for a meeting.  
"Cats of thunderclan an old friend has come asking for our help. And we shall give it. I need cats from Thunderclan. " he scanned the cats, ", Squirrel flight and Seirrapaw. Plus Hawkfrost...and Jaypaw...and Lionpaw. Sorreltail."  
I want to spit. I do not want to part of this-whatever-is. But I can see Hawkfrost is also not happy about this. So I have comfort in that ! I purr. Perhaps I can kill him like Tigerstar wants.  
Maybe I will.  
"No tigerstar needs him alive," growled. JAYPAW. I hate my life right now.  
Only thing to make this worse is if he wants all the clans to come!  
With warm sun shining down on the rocks of the stone hollow, lionpaw felt his happy little world crash, as Stormstar, asked if leaf pool would see if the other clans would send cats to help the Tribe.  
In two sunrises they will head out to the mountains.  
Lionpaw was unhappy but he knew clan leaders word is law...for now.  
"Just wait your time is coming Clans. Soon you will fall."

Baypaw

Deep in the woods of shadowclan Baypaw was patrolling with Tawny pelt when she scented Sierrapaw.  
" _Why are you here? "_  
 _"Remember what Fin, told us? About looking for the CROWS FEATHER?"_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"We found him, and we are being_ _ask to see if the other cats want to join. Ebony paw and his follow cats are coming. And some Windclan, cat named Shadowpaw, and_ _her mentor. Sky clan refused. "_  
 _Sierra told baypaw._  
 _Shock was in_ her pelt at this news. That was quick. But the winds of change is coming. In two sunrises we will meet our destiny.


	16. Chapter 15 Hawkfrost Jaypaw Shadowpaw

chapter 15 Hawkfrost Jaypaw Shadowpaw

Hawkfrost POV

Hawkfrost sat at the medical den waiting for Leafpool to prepare the traveling herbs.  
He loved watching her work admiring the sway of her lithe body, the happy Ness in her eyes as she did her job. _I wonder if we will have another litter of kittens._  
 _"Hey, stop staring at me!"_ She growled playfully. He smiled at his gorgeous wife, "who knows how long I will be gone on this Journey wretched as it may be with likes of my traveling company." He paused. "So yes my love I will stare at you for a long time!"  
She smiled. Starclan! She loved him!  
The weather was cool as leaf-fall began its March onto the clans.  
Fluffing his fur, Hawkfrost, scanned the camp for the others. Sorreltail, Sierrapaw, his daughter. And Jaypaw, and his brother Lionpaw.  
HAWKFROST once more could not shake the feeling that those kits of Princess where bad news. In fact she never left the nursery; _we don't need a nursery maid._  
Stormstar sat at the High ledge with Squirrelflight; he was talking to her about the trip. "You have 3 moons until you need to return," he pressed his muzzle into her neck fur.  
Hawkfrost wanted to get on with the trip but he was waiting for Lionpaw, and Jaypaw to finish eating.  
Hollypaw sits beside her brothers her tail lashing in anger; she is upset she was not picked.  
Leafpool comes over to me with a bundle of herbs. "You think you can avoid the herbs? Think again my love," Leafpool purred as Hawkfrost curled his lip before eating the bitter herbs.  
Stormstar gave loud yowl the cats all gathered around him.  
"Today cats from Thunderclan Shadowclan and Riverclan join to go into the mountains to help solve the rogue problem before they come here. Crowfeather was one of the cats that help us find this new home so now we must help protect his!" Yowls of agreement filled the hollow as the rest of the traveling cats finished eating the herbs.  
"Be safe Squirrelflight," he said to her.  
"We will meet the other cats on the way, may Starclan light your path,"  
The clan gave us their greetings as we went out the thorn tunnel, Leafpool walked with me to the edge of our land.  
"Goodbye, be safe Hawkfrost,"  
Sadness clouded her amber eyes as I kissed her, telling her I would be careful.  
Then I turn and we walk off Thunderclan land into our next adventure.

#Jaypaw pov#

We walk through the forest to the end of Thunderclan. I can see thanks to the Gifts of the Deadpool, in the Dark forest but to every other cat I'm blind. This is fine by me. I was really blind as a kit. But the Great Tigerstar healed me. My brother Lionpaw, got invincibility, and my sister got mind control and mind reading. It's how she converted, Thunderclan's leader into a killer!  
But now I'm wondering why we are even here on this trip!  
The sunlight filtering down from the tees hurts my eyes a bit. So I walk in Hawkfrost shadow. As he is taller than me. My brother is at the back to keep us safe from Darkus. But the plan is to avoid his barn best we can. I chuckled it seems odd to me that Tiger star is afraid of Dark us for an odd reason.  
Soon the other cats join us. Baypaw and a former queen Snowbird of Shadowclan. And from Riverclan, Ebonypaw, and his mentor Rustfang. Now we can begin.

The sun was warm as the cats traveling over the territory getting closer, to the tribe, Crowfeather in the lead followed by Brook. Why are we helping these cats? I wonder to myself, the scent of prey began to make my mouth water.  
I turned to Sorreltail, to ask her if we could stop when a new scent washed over my muzzle. I froze in my tracks trying to figure out how the clouds came down from the sky and why they stink.  
"Lionpaw, what are those?" My brother growls at me his anger quite clear but why is he mad?  
"Sheep, you stupid or what?" With that he bounded away to try to talk with Snowbird.  
Rude!  
I take another look at the sheep, they are odd creatures, and they are totally obviously to us cats as we walk by. I see up ahead the dark grey of a thunder path and I wonder how we are going to cross it safely.  
Hawkfrost halts the group. "Jaypaw, with me and Sorreltail, then followed by Crowfeather, Rustfang and Sierrapaw, after them the rest can follow." I nodded to hawk frost to let him know I heard him.  
Soon the Monsters come, you can't miss them, the ground vibrates, and the stench is awful. "Hold still Jaypaw. After it passes you run"  
"OK Hawkfrost." I growl at him a plan forming in my mind...  
The Monster passes. I dart before Hawkfrost gives the word, I knew another car is coming. "NO Jaypaw! Comeback!" Sorreltail dashes out with Hawkfrost, as I race across directly into its path, Hawkfrost, and that she cat behind me!  
Time seemed to slow as I leap out of the Monster way, onto the other side safe. Leaving those two cats to their fate!  
I hear screeching followed by a noise like a wounded bird.  
I turn to look from the safe side of the Thunder path; I see that the others are horror struck. A shiny red film covered the ground; a body lay on the road.  
I feel happy. I killed, Hawkfrost! His body still lay on the Thunderpath.  
The others are huddled at the edge yowling their pain to the silly Stars. _Happy Tigerstar. ?_

#SHADOWPAW.#

THE moor land is cool as I stalk the rabbit; I keep my dark grey body to the ground putting one paw in step with the other, my pelt stiff, with pleasure at my first solo hunt. I want to catch this Rabbit without my powers, so I creep forth I scent the air again the rabbit is sleeping in the path I'm walking.  
"Are you watching Wynterflame? Watch as I make this easy kill!" I think of my Dark forest mentor and how she taught me to use my dark powers, I can blind cat at will or even rarer change my shape! That gift came from my Starclan mentor Littlesong. Foolish Tom though, he thought he could stop the Dark Forest from taking me, he was wrong. Now I serve as Dark us is spy. I told him that some warriors have left and now the clans may be vulnerable to a small attack...I even told him who would be on night watch tonight for Windclan.  
Closer to the rabbit I come, I can hear its heart beat! Soon I should be able to pounce. I send my power out to blind the rabbit, a dark cloud surges from my paw, I can't risk it getting away. The black cloud settles on the rabbit, now I can kill it.  
I leave caution to the wind, as I race to the rabbit, the rabbit gets up but I'm too quick for it. My claws outstretched I snare in the neck, killing it. The rabbit never had a chance. Just like the Clan and clans there after wont. For tomorrow war will come and I will be a leader. For dark us is giving me my Warrior name.  
Yes tomorrow the Clans will fall.

++Starclan+++

Firestar was scared, he could not see Hawkfrost his view was blocked but what he could see troubled his. Dark clouds are sweeping over the clans a storm is coming. "We are powerless to stop it," I pray the three come together soon before the end," the ginger tom looked at his beloved Starclan, its brightness and warmth is slowly fading, prey is seemingly less each moon.

 _I hope I can have the strength to fight once more when my clan needs me. Trouble is soon at our dens. I pray Stormstar can meet it and I'm sorry I was unable to protect Cinderpelt but perhaps I can give her another chance._

Yes perhaps I can chance the heart of one of the False Three perhaps that will chance the tide of battle and the future of the clans. If not then we won't make it. Tigerstar would win; this forbidden act must be done.


	17. Chapter 16 Cherrystar Brambleclaw

CHERRYSTAR, POV

I look out over my small clan. I don't regret not helping the Tribe, Instead I want to focus on getting my clan ready to fight Darkus, he is more important as he can turn cats from their clans and make them hate us. I should know he did the same to us with his sweet talk. Back when i was Deputy before Leafstar died...later after I had my nine lives we learned the truth and we cast him out. But now he seeks ours and all the clans destruction for a reason I don't know.  
We should have killed him when he first showed his true intent as the Leader of the new Bloodclan. I never heard of this Bloodclan before he came.  
"Cherrystar , we have an issue, " my deputy Waspwhisky, calls to me.  
"Yes wasp whisker, what is it?"  
The deputy seemed unsure of his next words.  
"Bramble wants to start patrolling with the clan, his wound is well healed."  
I growl, I wish we never took him in when Icepaw, found him. He has darkness in him. He says he is a loner but I think he lied.  
I sighed. "I Wil tell the clan he is now a member of our clan. "  
Waspwhisker nodded and walked off.  
With a shake of my fur I walk over to the medicine cat den. ECHOSONG Sat in the entrance, I go over to her.  
"I'm making Bramble into a Sky clan warrior. His wound is clean yes?"  
Our pretty med cat, looked at her paws.  
"Cherrystar, you a great leader, but I don't think you need to be making him a warrior, he can't be trusted. In fact I have seen him sneaking out, meeting a rogue shecat"  
I dig my claws into the sand, "we need more Warriors. I'm making him one! And that she cat 2 maybe she is pregnant. We can do with some more kits also!"  
"Cherrystar !" Cried Echosong.  
I don't care I have held my tongue with her, but I'm leader!

Later that day the whole of skyclan, gathered to witness Bramble become a warrior. Against echosong, advice.  
"Cats of skyclan. This cat has wanted to be a warrior, so like the Daylight warriors of old, I'm making Bramble, into a warrior." The clan was silent as the dark tabby Tom cam forth head held high, amber eyes blazing.  
"I, Cherrystar , leader of Skyclan, call upon our warrior ancestors, to look at this cat he wants a to a warrior so grant him your wisdom and guide his paws."

"I here by, name you Brambleclaw , warrior of Skyclan."  
I turn from the ceremony heading back to my den when I hear a howl of rage.  
Turning, around i see to my horror, Waspwhisker, is fighting with newly named Brambleclaw!  
Anger lent speed to my paws as I race back to stop him. But it was to late, Branbleclaw, killed my deputy. Blood dripping from his chin. _My deputy...Echosong...I'm sorry._  
 _Gathering my courage I launch, my self at him.!_

BRAMBLECLAW _pov_

 _My goal, is almost complete! I wish to hurry this up so I can kill ...and then become leader or deputy._  
 _Soon_ she have me my name, Brambleclaw, same as when I was in Thunderclan, but oh well, I will kill her with my claws.  
I look over to see Icefall, and his mate Firefox, they seem happy. Yes I trained that white tom, but with out him I would be dead.  
Cats cheer my name as Cherrystar , walks away. That's when I strike.  
Turning on Wasp whisker I slice his sides, blood rushing from his wounds, I snag his belly also. Knocking him to the ground I pin, him. He never had a chance to fight back. He was dead before Leafstar rushed back. _Perfect!_ Rearing up I sliced at her head, she fell to her side her tail lashing, I pounce on it biting it off. Stupid cat.  
She rose to meet me, we locked forelegs, each one trying to find purchase in the fur. I kicked my back legs, catching her belly, I ripped her open.

She screeched in pain, convulsing as I leaned into her ear.  
"You are by far the worst leader I ever heard of. Now it's time for me to rule your pathetic clan.! Goodbye, Cherrystar."  
Her jaws move once as she speaks. "You will pay for your, crimes, traitor," then she died after I slit her throat.  
I lick the blood from my paws, as the blood soaks into the sand. The clan is in shock. But I don't care. I name my self leader, threatening the medical cat. Last I made Icefall my deputy. Yes I'm now leader of a clan!  
Goodbye, tbunderclan, and my halfbrother Hawkfrost.  
 _"Darkus, you're next,"_


	18. Chapter 17 brambleclaw shadowpaw

fixing chapter number order errors

chapter 17 Brambleclaw Shadowpaw

Brambleclaw. Pov

The camp is littered with fur and blood from my fight to take over. After I killed Cherrystar and the deputy; some other cats took it upon themselfs to try and stop me! Now they lay dead at my paws!  
Mostly that pesky, medicine cat Echosomg. Now that the cats that challenged me are gone I will travel to the Moon pool for my new lives.  
"Icefall, come here," I call to the white warrior. He comes over his tail raised in joy. Yes this will be a good leadership.  
"You call Brambleclaw?" He sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws.  
"Watch the clan while I'm gone, use force if necessary, and I'm bringing in a new cat, her name is Rosethorn, she is my mate. Or so she likes to think. But really she is a pawn in the long game. So go fetch my mate. Or send Firefox."  
ICEFALL purred In agreement, "of course, master Brambleclaw." He then turned to fresh kill pile.  
I can't help but wonder if I made the right choice, making my move now...oh well now I must go to the Moonpool.  
"Frecklewish, let's go!,"  
The only remaining Medicine cat, slowly got to her paws. I growl at her urging her to walk faster.  
"This is wrong, Bramble," she spoke bold but fear undertoned her words.  
I turn on her with slicing claws, "silence she cat!"  
She yelped and fell silent.

#at the Moonpool#

I lap at the water, letting the cold liquid wash over my tongue, freezing my body making my eyes grow heavy with sleep.  
When I open my eyes, I see the green of Starclan, but the stink of the dark forest baths my tongue.  
 _I'm happy, my father is here to see me get my new life._  
 _But the_ n I see a flame colored cat coming forth, blood running from his nose, _what hapoened?_  
"The five cats that I have chosen Come forth or be forever killed.  
"Swiftpaw, Feathertail, goldenflower, Bluestar, sunstar " that was to make the Sissy's law of Starclan. Happy. I now call Mapleshade, Brokenstar and Firestar"

The starclan, cats seemed mortified at the the thought of giving me my nine lives but I guess they fear Fading more than than me.  
"With this life I give you, "Protection" , protect what is yours," swiftpaw dashed away. Leaving Brambleclaw, to his fate of gathering lives. He got "ambition, from Feathertail, Courage from Goldenflower,  
"Love from,Bluestar, "respect" from sunstar.  
He wanted howl his misery to the world the pain from getting his lives.  
But soon it was over. The rest he got from the dark forest.  
"Hate, from Mapleshade, "revenge from Brokentail. But at last he got his final life from Firestar.  
The ginger leader limped up to him. Questions of why or what did I do wrong circled in his eyes.  
"BRAMBLEclaw, welcome to the Ranks of leader..." he trailed off, he scuffed his paws In, the grass. TIGERSTAR growled at him...but Firestar, did not back down. "I won't give him his ninth life. Make me Fade, Tigerstar!" He then launched himself at me claws ready. To spill my blood, I realized that he wants to end me. _Fat chance, dearie, I_ rear standing tall on my back legs I slice down ward with my claws. I catch the kitty pet in one blow but before I can end him. My father speaks.  
"I give you the life of killing, not to hesitate to just spill blood,"  
FIRESTAR gasped and clawed at Mapleshade, whom came over to hold him down.  
The lives I got felt heavy, darkness and light fault for control but I knew one thing.  
 _I was leader of sky clan no mater what came my way!_  
"BRAMBLECLaw, you old life is no longer the same. You are now Bramblestar leader of Skyclan, use your lives wisely."  
Stars began to fade, bit not before Firestar words reached my ears, "three will defeat you!

Shadowpaw. Pov

I stare at the stars, waiting for an attack I knew was coming, I'm happy to fight for Darkus.

WINDCLAN sleeps as I and some other warrior keep watch. But I have other plans I just know they are coming coming out of the tunnels.  
Soon I catch the scent of the Bloodclan, warriors and I Do Not sound the alarm!  
Cats streak into camp yowling, and the kits wailed next to their mothers, Weaselstar, raced from his den, fur rumpled from sleep, I launch myself at him but is blindsided by Cornstrike dark us is only daughter and heir to Bloodclan. Snarling I claw her also. I don't care. I want a new order amongst the clans.  
"Watch it Clanner!" The yellow she cat with green eyes spat as we untangled ourselves and I could not help but admire her lithe, shape, the coldness in her eyes. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. More wails sounded as the ruthless warriors tore into the den, dragging kits and elders out into the center of camp  
Darkus, leaped onto the HighStump, he halted the fighting much to my dissatisfaction, but he will be our leader soon.  
"Cats of Windclan, this is just a test of what will come to all the clans when you disobey me next moon. YOU WILL FALL!"  
With a sweep of his tail he ordered the death of two of the elders one warrior, Nightcloud, and a queen, along with one of the six kits.. I never knew them but it shocked the clan to its core.  
WEASELSTAR, BOWED to Darkus, I smile.  
"My clan is yours," he said with a mourning look in his eyes.  
"Good, to hear," darkus purred..."Bloodclan let's go," with that and with blood staining the ground under his black paws, Darkus left Windclan in a mess . cats may have been sad but I was very happy, change needs to come to the clans and if that means spilling blood so be it!


	19. Chapter 18 darkus leafpool

fixed it. real chapter 19 coming tonight

Chapter 18 Darkus and Leafpool

Dark us led the cats into the tunnels. _The time has come the fall of the clans is here._  
The raid on Windclan, had been a success. We killed enough to make Cowardstar- I mean Weaselstar- bow before us in his fear. I lick my lips, tasting the dried blood of my kills, victory is sweet.  
Frostsnake, comes up to me her fur bristling with eagerness for battle.  
"Sooner, the clans will fall. First we break them before Scourge rises, as a,stronger clan will make it hard for his return. They must fall before the sun can rise."  
The tunnels stink of the clan cats, they must use these to meet in secret. But now I will use them to. kill. Them.

I want to see Shadowclan next. I hear a queen had kits she apparently named her kits Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit.  
I'm proud Tigerstar, will live on in the clans. soon we reach the Shadowclan, land. All is quiet as I stepped into the camp. _Where are they?_  
 _Tell me...can't you tell your death Is near?_ I whirl around to see nothing but that voice!

 _You will fail, and your blood will flow._  
I shudder, my claws scoring the ground. But I refuse to show my fear. Snarling, I turn in a circle, "show your selves! !"  
A fox came, pure terror, filled me any cat is afraid of a fox. Anybody is stupid, if they are not afraid.  
I look at this fox taking in the handsomely glow of his pelt. The glow of his blue eyes like ice buried in embers, it's not snarling at me it's _smirking?_  
 _"HELLO DARKUS" boomed the fox._ My cats have surrounding the fox but it seems not to take notice or care.  
"My name is Finn, and your not welcome here!" His smirk turned it a snarl. I leap back but claws sank into my haunches! Screeching I twist only to have fox breath singe my face. ! I have to leave. My cats are fighting hard against Shadowclan, but they are more afraid of the fox than the warriors.  
I finally get away from the Finn, as I turn to gather my cats. I realized I'm looking very weak. No Darkus will not run from a Fight. I turn away from the entrance when I spotted a small copy of Tigerstar! The young Tigerkit, came up to me. Every one froze. Even the fox.  
"You are a disgrace to villains everywhere you are weak and mangy cat"  
His little chest is puffed out and his Amber eyes glow like twin fires.  
Darkus, began to chuckle, "you think you can do better?"  
I turn from this puny, kit only to yowl, in pain. The kit had launched him self into the air and landed on my back, Frostsnake, clawed his muzzle. Making the kit yelp.  
I give the call and we leave.  
"I WILL BE BACK AND YOU WILL DROWN IN YOUR BLOOD." I snarl and growl, to cover my fear

Leaf pool

I sit in the warriors den, trying to sleep but my mind is troubled, I can't mindlink with Hawkfrost!  
I hope he is ok...I wish he had not left. Tomorrow is the gathering of lifetime.  
I feel the change is coming I hope we can indure.


	20. Chapter 19 Leafpool Squirrelflight

11 7 18 thank you for enjoying my binge writing but I will be away for 2days unless I get back sooner. But the point is their will be no internet or Wi-Fi. But i will write on good old paper lol see u guys again later.

Leaf pool

I feel this sadness crashing over my pelt, my link with my husband has grown weak. I give my fur a quick lick, tasting the morning dew that has settled on my coat. I dread tonight...I want to wish we could hold off on this to have more time to think. I hate this Darkus cat he is ruining our lives. the sun began to shine rising slowly over the stone hollow, the cats of thunderclan beginning their waking up.

leafpool stood up and walked over to the fresh kill pile, she dug into the pile from the top to the bottom once there she found a mouse. and ate it.

She finished the mouse glanceing at her sister, her dark ginger coat gleaming in the sunlight. her face tear stained. she went over to her sister. placing her tail on her back she asked her what was wrong.

"Oh Leafpool, I am scared for tonight, Darkus will come. and we are short some cats with those away on the journey," her sister pressed into Leafpool...leafpool purred calming her sister.

"Don't worry, Squirrleflight, Thunderclan wont bow to this cat."  
"I know _we_ won't but the others?"  
"I talked with one of the elders, Ferncloud. She says that Scourge gave the same ultimatum and that All the clans refused. But River clan need some converting, as they had begun to think that they had lost already. So we need to go and speak with the other leaders. To tell them to stand strong.."

Leaf pool smiles this is a great plan. She gets up and goes to the leader den just ad he is coming out.  
"Leafpool, good morning. " he dips his head. His eyes soft and warm, the mark of a good mindset.  
"I want your permission to leave Thunderclan and go to the other clans to speak with the other leaders. We need to tell them that we are stronger together than if we stand alone."  
STORMstar looks at Leafpool anger flaring into his eyes. _Why is he mad? Just a second ago he was fine. Cheerful even._  
 _"I won't allow it._ We only have one medicine cat right now. I can't have her traversing all over the forest."  
Lead pool sighed in growing anger. "Look we don't have time for this!"  
She growled her mew hard as she stuggled not to claw the leader of her clan.  
"perhaps leafpool if you spoke to starclan about this matter we can get planning for Darkus . Did u know that I was a Apprentice during the great battle with Scourge and bloodclan so I know what it means to want to fight for your plan but you leave pool are only medicine cat. So no I'm not letting you go to riverclan shadowclan when Clan wind Clan or even that mangy Skyclan you are to stay in ThunderClan you are not to leave unless you are escorted by a warrior even then it is only to get herbs I will not have you killed leafpool."  
Leafpool huffed has she turned from the Thunder clan leader her fur bristling with anger her tail lashing, " very well Storm star as you wish"  
Leafpool turned away dejected and Confused as to why the leader of her clan does not want to help the other clans as so that the Clans do not fall to the paws of evil.  
squirrelflight came over to greet leafpool and storm star.  
" good morning my dear husband did you sleep well last night?"  
Squirrelflight caught the sight of her sister and looked at her husband wondering what went between them in those few seconds she was gone.  
"Can I take Leafpool?"  
Squirrelflight asked after storm Star had finished his prey of mouse and bird. he looked at her anger glaring in his Amber eyes his fur bristling,  
" Have you no shame leafpool I just finished telling Squirrelflight but I was not going to allow her to Trapeze all over the forest. darkus will have his way with the Clans and there's nothing we can do about it. Don't bring it up again until after tonight. For tonight's is the night Destiny's are made Destiny's are broken. But one thing remains we will always be Warriors. We just have to pick and choose our battles because there are some bAttles we cannot fight by ourselves yes we are all weekend by the leaving of the journey cats but maybe Darkus is will be a blessing"  
Leafpool and squirrelflight gasp in a horror at his words, "How dare you say those things? how dare he... leafpool broke off or thoughts broken by the sight of hollypaw staring at them her her green eyes glowing brightly even though it is not dark.  
Leafpool sat in shock at the Declaration of the leader.  
I don't care what he's going to say! we need to tell the other clans.  
But how will do that? "Cloudtail come here" the white came over to Leafpool fur bristling uneasiness is felt with all the cats.  
"Yes leafpool" he asked. Swiftly she told him. He lashed his tail. He may not have liked it but he had a job given to him by the medicine cat. And so Cloud tail moved off and vanished. Into the early dawn. Leafpool then sent others to the Clans to send her a message of unity.

Time passes as she sorts herbs and one by one the cats return. CLOUDTAIL SAYS RIVER CLAN WILL HELP, SANDSTORM says Shadow clan will fight. No cat was able to get to Sky or Windclan. That struck Leaf pool as odd.  
Oh starclan give me strength for tonight as the Clans face our biggest battle!

Hurry home Hawkfrost.

Her paws and fur Restless leafpool made her way to the moon pool telling only her sister where she had gone.  
The walk was easy in the midmorning air. She wanted to know what had happen to hawk frost as she could not reach him via the mind link.  
Once she reached the Sun dappled clearing her paws fitting nicely into the paw prints of the ancient cats that she was sure to have lived by the Lakes Season's Upon Seasons before her. Touching her nose to the water she prayed to starclan to give her guidance in this dark time in her life and for Clan.  
When she opened her eyes to see the beautifulness of starclan. She was in shock Dark Forest scent covered the beautiful green fields and the beauty of starclan it's tainted by the evilness of the Dark Forest.  
She searches for her father. "Firestar where are you?" She calls into the shadowy green.  
"Tiger star took your father, Leafpool," Spottedleaf, emerged , sadness in her Mew spottedleaf looked at her paws.  
"I tried to save him...but Tigerstar, is to strong. But I do have a message." Leafpool swallowed unsure if she wanted to hear spottedleaf's words  
"Dark only last till dawn,"  
Then leaf pool was thrown out of Starclan,... _what kind of message was that? It was no help at all,. We are alone. We stand alone._ **_**We fight alone**_**!

Squirrel flight. Pov

The ginger she cat with anxious waiting her sisters return, paws churned the dirty, Moss as she was taking out her nest to clean the den a bit as it was getting a little stale. This would be a tough gathering tonight. Squirrel flight finished the den or at least she finished her nest. Stormstar, came over. His pelt bristling, " I told leavpool not to do this but she does it anyway!'" Spittle flew from his jaws, angry, Squirrel flight snarls at him.  
"What is your problem? Leaf pool is trying to help you!,"  
I look into his eyes, I see into his eyes, they seem unfocused.  
Why is he like this? Is it..? I don't know.  
I'm going to find out what is going on with my husband and when I do that there will be Dark Forest to pay.  
Once more, I look at my husband, he seems calm for now...

I see leafpool coming back from the moon pool. Squirrelflight dashes to greet her, slowing when she gets close.  
"MY dear sister, in Starclan, our, father has been Captured by Tigerstar, but I got a message from Starclan. 'Dark only last til dawn.'  
Squirrelflight tilted her head, "ANOTHER prophecy?" She lowered her head, tears rolling down her cheek.  
"Yes my dear sis. Another one.  
We are alone in this, we must stand strong." Leaf pool then  
crouched down comforting Squirrelflight .

Squirrelflight, took in her Sister warmth and felt a bit of peace. _With my sister...I find the strength to fight..._

Tonight things will change. I want to see the dawn of this dark night...


	21. Chapter 20 the gathering part 1

More chapters on the way.!

Chapter 20 the gathering part 1

Slowly the moon began to rise over the lake, the last rays of the blazing sun winked out as the moon and stars showed up to greet the cats. Slowly cat shapes filled the paths to the Fallen Tree, the bridge to the Gathering Place. The cat's bristled with fear all of them even the hardened and Warriors of Shadow Clan fear strong within all.  
The moon shines over the island, the ginger she cats fur is turning silver in the moonlight. Squirrelflight paused at the top of the bridge, her tail twitching her thoughts on starclan praying they will save them or give them a way out.  
She looked for her sister, Leafpool, was walking with Hollypaw. _Odd_  
 _She never speaks with her._  
Squirrel flight walks over to her. And hears something extraordinary!

"I know you have a power Holly paw, you can control weak cats with your mind. You made Stormstar, kill Cinderpelt! I tried to stop him to reason with him bit he WAS unreachable! ! Now I know why!" My sister fur was bristling anger coursing through her body. I'm ice right now, frozen in time, how could she say that? How could she say that my husband was a murder.! With a heavy heart I get closer. My own anger, palatable. I want to kill holly paw right now.  
But now we must climb the tree bridge and give out our response to darkus.

Soon we gather around the Great Rock. The leaders of the clans sitting it the grass unsure if they should get on the rock.  
"Are we not Warriors? ****Let's end this!**** " SNARLED Blackstar, he started to leap into the great rock when a giant paw smashed him down. He struggled under the weight of the unknown paw.  
The cats where shocked. It was a large brown cat. It had Black star pinned against the rock. He howls and hiss of fury did not help him in his stuggle to escape.  
"My name is Darkwind, leader of Lions. You have no right to this island or this forest. It's belongs, to the Pride."  
"Umm no, Darkwind, it's mine. Your just my Enforcer." Darkus stalked up to the rock, leaping up, clawed Darkwind, the lion, howls echoed on the island as he backed away from the Bloodclan leader. Leaving Blackstar on the ground where he fell. Blood oozing out of his back.  
SQUIRRELFLIGHT WAS shocked at this turn of events.  
Darkus smiled, his tail lashing above his head.  
"Cats of the Clans, I advise you all not to resist. I'm now your leader, you will have time to fight later..."  
The clan cats snarled at him rage clear in their eyes.

 _We won't bow to the likes of you!_  
Snarled the clans in one voice. Drowning out the snarl of Darkus. He frowned, but his eagerness to slay was great.

The black purple cat sat upon the rock, tail lashing as he waited the other cats to come as they did on the first gathering he had see when he first reached the clans. He purred at the thought. Tail raised in a sign to his cats and the lions he told them to hide. When I made this deal with the leader of the Mountain Lion Pride I knew only of getting my revenge on Firestar then to find out that he has died well that just makes my rage against all his kin and clan grow stronger!

I see the first of these puny clans come forth I think it's that Windclan. Dark-forest I hate Windclan! The leader of Windclan Weaselstar is very forget full sometimes but after last night attack he has sworn his clan to me! And Blackstar is far to arrogant for my liking but wont matter for soon all the clans will fall under my paws, with the help of the Lion-Pride of course.

I look past Weaselstar and Blackstar to see Riverclan's elderly leader Leopardstar coming followed leader of Thunderclan, Stormstar looking quite proud as he held his head and tail high. Fools soon you cry for mercy and nothing will save you!

Then I see Skyclan come in last and I wonder why they do not bother me as much as the others but no matter. I look over all the cats as they sniff the air drawing in the scent of the LionPride; I smirk for I can feel their fear and I love it!

"Good now that the clans are all here I will start this gathering!" I can hear the gasp and hisses of outrage as I take charge of this stupid gathering under the guidance of puny Starclan.

"I, Darkus leader of Bloodclan, now lay siege to these cats buy the will of the DarkForest, may the light of his forest shine brighter than the stars!"I smile. I relish the sight of the angry cats that now yowled for my blood! As if they could kill me!

****Squirrelflight***

I gasp at his words, how dare this cat whom we only knew about last gathering say that he will take charge of us the five clans? How dare he say that...the DarkForest is greater that Starclan! I fluff my fur in anger ready to attack when he said something about having the help of the Lion pride to bring us to our knees. "What is he talking about, Leafpool?" I turn to my sister who is staring at me with frightened light amber eyes. I drape my tail over her back comforting her as she found her voice. I pricked my ears to catch her words. "This is bad! It was a mountain lion that killed Feathertail and now this cat has aligned himself with the whole pride?! This is not good! I'm worried for my kits!" I lick her ear and press against her in comfort. "Let's see what leopardstar has to say," I turn my dark green eyes back to the rock as my leader confronts this lunatic.

****Leopardstar***

I can't believe that this cat thinks he can control us! Well we shall see about that! I stalk over to him, my tail lashing in anger. "I and my clan will never bow before you and the DarkForest!" with a spat in his face I turn from him lashing out my tail catching him above the eye! I returned to my place feeling proud and defiant but also feeling like I may have jump started this by my actions.

****Blackstar***

I look over at the she-cat Leafpool and I wonder why my gaze is drawn to her petite form. I know she has a mate and she broke the code once I don't think she will do it again even more so with an older tom like me, I know I'm getting old but I wish I had a mate. I turn my gaze from Leafpool and to this intruder in our current lives, I wish I could kill him where he stands but I don't think I have the strength to do so after that attack. Anger burns in my pelt. With fur bristling I look to Weaselstar and Cherrystar they seem just as appalled at his words and I see Skyclan's leader look to the stars and say a prayer. I hope that they will hear us.

Finding my voice I asked Weaselstar, Cherrystar and Stormstar what they thought. They said that they did not like it nor could they find a way out of it. well Cherrystar and Stormstar say they will but Weaslestar stays silent

I frown as they stated their fear with a heavy sigh I turn to the strange- black-purple colored cat. his smug muzzle I just want to claw to shreds.

I won't let my clan fall under his filthy claws! I will fight!

****Stormstar****

I believe that we all will fight, we are warriors after all this is our home we are not going to just roll over and let this filth take our homes! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! Darkus starts to say something but I yowl over him my voice strong and clear.

"Cats of all clans!: are we going to let this unknown cat take what is ours and destroy it? No! We will fight like we did against the first Bloodclan! Firestar would have wanted us to do so! What do you say are you with Thunderclan? Or dare I say against the clans? Please think." I turn to Darkus who is frowning at my outburst. Then he smiled and purred.

"Do you really think I will let you all leave after making that decree? Foolish Kittypets! Rise my clan! Rise Lions of the mountains!" four you see I have done just as my grandfather wished on me in the dream, take the clans and break them! Now I rule you all! If you don't agree to my demands I will send my cats to umm kill you and ravage your she-cats and kill the kits! Is that what you want? Your whole clans will be annihilated unless you agree with me or die!"

Pausing to lick his lips Darkus finished, "Well do we fight and you all die or will you agree?"

I stare at the cat then at my clan I see Squirrelflight on her paws yowling, "Never Stormstar never! Remember my father!"

"I Stormstar leader of Thunderclan give you my reply: No! We will never submit to you or anyone like you!"

Yowls of yes and we will never back down filled my ears as my reply gave the clans hope to have defiance.

Darkus flicked his tail and the wave of cats and Lion halted. "Alright have it your way for now, just how long will you last? You have not seen or heard the last of me, your clans will fall." Darkus sat still on the just grooming his face.

I wonder how Firestar would have handled it I just hope I can lead this clan through this dark time.

all this time WeASELstar was silent, the Windclan leader bowed his head, his eyes full of remorse of a dying cat.

"Weaselstar, please tell the clans what happened last night, why you still smell of blood?" Darkus purred at the distress of the brown warrior.

I look at the Windclan Leader his ears flat with shame. _what did you do?_

 _Leafpool pov_

"Hollypaw, come forth!" I hear Darkus calling for the black shecat as Weaselstar told the CLANS that Darkus Attacked them in the night killing kits and the elders. so devastated was he that he gave his allegiance to Darkus. I growl at him, coward. I curl my lip. I want to lean on hawkfrost but he is not here. He is on a trip I never approved of. I look to my sister now for strength, she is a as shocked as I am for this change.  
The black she cat leaped onto the rock much to the shock of the other cats.  
"Princess it's time to watch your daughter become the warrior she was ment to be," I see the only cat that has lived in the nursery other than ferncloud...Princess the mother of Jaypaw, Lionpaw. And hollpaw.  
I stiffen as the black she cat leaps onto the rock beside the tom. He purrs, happily before his tail lashes. He clocked put over the clans.  
"I Darkus, leader of Bloodclan, call upon the Dark forest to give this young cat her warrior name. She has Been gifted, with your darkness,." He paused, looking out at the clans, his gaze falling onto a certain dark brown tabby tom, with amber eyes...he froze.  
"You in the back come forward, show your self. "  
The Tom came forth, the sound of the gasps of the gathering clans was intense. Shock flooded Leafpool. Ice flooded her veins... _I_ _know him!_


	22. Chapter 21 the gathering part 2

Gathering part 2  
Fear coursed into the clans as Darkus paused in his naming ceremony, his gaze drawn to the dark brown tabby tom. He clicked his claws on the rock, waiting for the other cat to show on rock.  
Leafpool, felt the breath, fail in her lungs as she recognized who it was.  
"Greetings, Darkus," spoke the Dark tabby tom, he turned to face the clans, his gaze drawn to leafpool with a snear, he spoke.  
"Leafpool, how kind of you to show up...where is your husband?"  
Leaf pool snarled, "go to Dark-forest!"  
The cat had the audacity to look hurt at her words.  
"Leafpool, that is no way to talk to your new deputy." Growled The Tom  
Dark us looked at the Tom out of the side of his violet eyes. He growled at him.  
"You do you think you are? I'm leader of the clans not you. All I Want to know is who you are!" He lashed his tail at the brown tom.  
The brown Tom, bowed, "my name is Bramblestar I'm the new leader of Skyclan. And Leafpool, I will enjoy killing you!" Bunching his muscles he crouch as if to bounce but the act never happened as Darkus, called out to him.  
"Why do you think your going to be my deputy? " growling Darkus, turned from. BRAMBLESTAR facing once more at Hollypaw.  
"I say these words before Dark Forest. May they approve. Hollypaw you are now Hollyleaf."  
Hollyleaf looked around probably her head raised her tail curled around her back. Leafpool growled in the back of her throat her claws itching to hurt Darkus how dare he named that cat in the name of the dark forest. It Made her sick to hear him say those words and now Bramblestar is leader ? She glanced at the waning moonlight but Starclan is silent.

Leafpool looked at the newly named Hollyleaf her eyes glowing bright green and she staring across the clans.  
She seemed to be using her power of mind control! But how do I resist ? _Think of Hawkfrost dear Leafpool he needs your strength. Remember your three will defeat the darkness!_ Leafpool purred at the sound of Spottedleaf. Yes starclan was with her and her mate! HAppyness bloomed in her belly she turned away from Hollyleaf. She Motioned for squirrel flight to follow her and soon she saw that a few other cats had begun to leave also, quickly they hurried of the island as Darkus gave the command to Hollyleaf make them more reasonable. " Easy  
clan cats remember your compliance will be rewarded" Darkus spoke softly as Leafpool and Her sister with Mistystar, and reedwhisker, with tawnypelt and her kits none from Windclan or Shadowclan left!

 _Soon they_ reached the bridge but Darkus, thought of that at the foot of the log sat two lions. Leafpool, growled, "Why do you follow a cat that you can easy kill? " the lions looked at Leaf pool and crew, their long tails twitching with uneasy. "He has our leader under mind control, holding his heir captive." Pity filled leafpool. Turning around she slowly made her way back even though she knew it was wrong.

DARKUS, POV

"good job Hollyleaf for making the clans agree with me. For now it's time. Are you ready?" The newly named Hollyleaf nodded her head. But before she did she flicked her tail at Bramblestar. "Why are you still here? Get down you will have no place in DarkusClan!" Bramblestar's eyes flared Amber eyes blazing he wanted to launch himself at holly leaf but darkness stuffed him with a glare bramblestar back down he scrambled off the great Rock back into the Clans but not before he called out to Darcus" I will have your crown I will rule the Clans". Hollyleaf just spit at him resuming her attack on the Clans mind controlling them to obey, dark us.

Leaf pool pov

Leafpool watched all this from the Shadows deepen the island her Pelt prickling with uneasiness. Hurry back Hawkfrost,...

She broke off her thoughts as Dark us told the clans that he was now the leader of them all... and to Leaf pool 's horror. The cats that where mind controlled said yes.  
 _This is a very dark time now for us all._  
Later after it was over and Leaf pool was asleep in her den she dreamed.  
She dreamed of what was the dark future...a black cat with icy blue eyes taking over Darkus his name only ever whispered in nursery tales.  
 _scourge! In this take over of Darkus she sees four eyes glaring at this fein. The future will get darker but peace is coming._


	23. Chapter 22 sorreltail Hawkfrost

Chapter 22 sorreltail, hawkfrost

Sorreltail, pov

Blood is all I can smell, I turn looking at the road, the body of Hawkfrost, lay by the other side, the blind cat Jaypaw, purring. _Why is he happy?_ I stalk over to the road side anger flooding my fur down to my claws. Ears flat I swiped a unsheathed paw at Jaypaw. "What did you do?" I snarl looking down at Hawkfrost, broken body. His whiskers broken and bent, his back leg bent at a awkward angle. I choke back a sob, I pray to starclan that he it not dead.  
I press my muzzle Into his fur, I feel his warmth, fading, tears fell from my eyes. Soaking his fur. I neaded my paws into his fur, wanting him to breathe. I push hard on his chest. I've seen Leaf pool do this before I just hope I'm doing it right. After the sixthed, paw push Hawkfrost, opened his eyes with a cough. "Thank starclan!" She breathed, as he rose to his paws. SIERRAPAW and ebonypaw, Baypaw. And there mentors. Jaypaw, and lionpaw.  
Sorreltail hissed at jaypaw, and Lionpaw.  
"What did you do? " she snarled at the blue grey tom. Lionpaw took a protective stance in front of him. Sorreltail took a step back. SNOWbird placed her tail on Sorreltail, "easy, perhaps Jaypaw, thought it was safe to cross. He is blind remember?"  
Sorreltail huffed, "I'm sure your right but that's no reason to take leave of his sanity . Hawkfrist could have been killed and then I would have to tell Leaf pool that I killed her mate by not stopping Jaypaw from crossing. " she choked back another sob.  
Hawkfrost, stood beside her, taking in the sight of the mountains just a head of them.  
"Let's go."

I hope I can survive because last I heard from the medicine cats cuz I'm expecting kits but I wanted to come.

Hawkfrost, pov

 _I know that Jay paw pushed me into that monster, I'm just lucky that it did not work as he planned nut Starclan, I wish he would die._  
Then I shook my head that is not the way for a warrior to think, to want to plot the murder of a Young Apprentice is against the warrior code not who he is just don't cat.  
I will keep a close eye on you!

They traveled the rest of the day with out delays or strife.  
Crowfeather hung to the back of the group. Hawkfrost went 2 him. He asked the grey Tom what was wrong and Crowfeather was upset that he could not defeand his new home and when he did cats died And he was cast out. So he is finding it hard to go back but his wife wants 2 check on the "to-be's"  
And so they marched on wArd until by the end of the fourth day they reach the mountains.  
 _Now the mountain battle can begin. Hawkfrost thought as he gazed at the mountains in the settings sun his thoughts on Leafpool wondering how she was. Stay safe my love I soon will return_


	24. Chapter 23 jay and lion

chapter 23

the day had came that they reached the mountains. Crowfeather sighed deeply as the the entrance of his mountain home became clear.  
The closer they got the more uneasy...I only tried to help when I said that we should defend them Tribes borders! But instead I got my friends and tribmates killed. Hawkfrost tried to cheer me up but I snarled at him, "let's get this story over with," I tell him as we start to run up the mountain as the blizzard comes in from the north. I hate this! This has been drugged out long enough.  
We've reached the inside the caves behind the waterfall.  
Silence. Brook touched my back with her tail. "Where are my kits?"  
"Stone teller? Hello? Is anybody here?"  
I call as we look in the cave.  
Jaypaw, Wonders down a side cave to the Speaking cave, I and Hawkfrost follow him as he seeks Answers from starclan. But my heart is not here my will to fight is gone. I know I killed my kits as they had been weak in heath when Stoneteller cast us out. Then we left to seek help. Head down I go to the nursery cave catching their scent even though it's stale.

I find her nest and curl up not carrying anymore...the whole tribe is gone!

Lionpaw Pov

Yuck the sadness is appalling from this grumpy old cat. I turn from him as I was exploring to see if I could fund food. The cave is dark and smelled strongly of cat. I fluff my fur against the cold that sweeps the cave. I follow my brother down the lone cave as he goes down this trail. I move beside him.  
"Did you really try to kill Hawkfrost? Why?" _Lately in have been feeling unsure of all this bring the clans down. Thundercla has been good to me. Yes_ I may have gotten super strength from the. Dark forest but maybe my paws will walk on the light  
Jay paw came to a pool and in the light that filtered down through the whole lion paw could see the blizzard in the snow falling into the pool Jay Paul touched his nose to the icy cold water lion paw did the same.  
He opened his eyes to see a Greenfield warm grass tickles his paws. He gazed around and realize this was not the Dark Forest this was starclan. Where is Jay Paw he wondered casting his eyes about you could not find his brother only the scent of warm prey and freshwater.  
" greetings Young Lion Paul it's good to see you and starclan, we have been watching you and we know your future...and how you will die if you don't change your path...follow hawkfrost don't be darkly deceived like your brother and sister for they can't be saved. But you Lionpaw, are able to help and in return we will let you have a special mate."  
I like the sound of those words... lion paw told him self.  
"OK so what do I do?"  
BLUEST AR stepped forth.  
"Kill Tigerstar, and your brother and sister. Then when you die you Wil be granted full warrior ship into Starland when you die."

LIONPAW FELT sick to his pelt in order to be in Star Clans good graces he had to kill his mentor his brother and his sister. Can he do it?  
A vision fell before his eyes. Of darkness and blood death and dying. He sees himself die a gruesome death...shuddered for a second Lionpaw. Agreed.  
"I will take down my brother and my sister." Bluestar, smiled "good lionpaw."

Jaypaw, pov

TIGERSTAR sat in front of former blind Tom, "you must pass a test, I need you to kill your brother, Starclan has turned him slowly ever night they come to speak to him about being a good cat. So you must end him. Another cat will take his place...plus he was never really your brother."  
Shock greeted Jaypaw at tigerstar's words how dare you say that lionpaw was never his brother but tigerstar's word is law besides he was getting soft anyway padding after this she cat that she cat...he was weak to the cause.  
"Ok, master,"  
"Good boy. Now speak to no one about this, when the time is right you will strike...the future depends on the death of Lionpaw."

Jaypaw, and Lionpaw, both awoke to glance at each other hate burning in their eyes. They each went their Separate Ways

So in the end two brothers are pitted against each other. One for good and one for evil...who will win?


End file.
